Jacob and Bella,
by Pegasus12654
Summary: This story is about Jacob and Bella and the what happens when thing just don't add up...Does Bella have a secret...
1. Chapter 1 GOING HOME

This is my first story I have ever posted I hope you enjoy it

The characters in the story belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 1

Jacob and Bella

Well I'm on the road again…. driving back to Forks.

"God "  
" Am I doing the right thing", I said to myself, grabbing the wheel so hard and holding on for dear life.

I had been gone now for 2 years and here I am going home,

—

Never told anyone I was leaving, I did send a note to Charley while I was still on the road,

Just read:

Dad I can't take it any more, I got to get out of here, I'm sorry, let you know where I am Love you Bella

Never did tell him, I knew he would tell Jake and I couldn't handle him following me, not then, Not after…..

Just stopped for gas, but nothing else, keep driving, and until I got to a place called Bradenton Florida.

Flew by mom and Phil's, slowed down almost stopped, I needed my mom so bad, just to talk to her, but I couldn't I would be stuck There, she would have wanted me to stay there and take care of me and I couldn't have that, plus she would have called Charley and told him I had come by there and they would just know where to look.

I was on my own, that's just the way it had to be.

Didn't stop until I got to a place called Bradenton, Florida.

Stayed in a little motel and got me a job right away, stopped at this coffee shop for coffee the first day I was there and just happened they were needing a cook, their cook just walked out that morning, they were all worried no cook and no one there new how to cook,

I set there drinking my coffee just listening to them panic, I ask the waitress what was going on. She told me, "The cook just walked out with no warning at all, didn't know what were going to do" I told her "I was looking for a job" They hired me right on the spot.

After two weeks got me a little apartment and moved in,

After a couple more weeks I signed up for some night business courses.

Took me a year to get my degree in business, and went to work managing a little book store / coffee shop.

And through those two years I miss Jacob so bad, I didn't think I could make it.

Thought about him ever day,

Thought about him every second of every day. Cried myself to sleep every night, could smell him, that sweet outdoors smell rustic, salt, hell I can't tell you how many times I turned around with fear in my eye's thinking I smelled him and was afraid he would be standing there, but he never was, relieved but sad at the same time.

Some nights in my sleep I take a deep breath and swear he was lying next to me,

I would reach over to snuggle up next to him only to find out he wasn't there and again cried my self to sleep.

"Damn Jake Why"!

I had wanted to open my own little book store/ coffee shop, talked about it all the time,

As a matter of fact I was taking every penny I could save and putting it back just for that purpose… but I knew it would take forever to get enough saved to get it done, tried for loans, but again no luck.

One day I was just opening up and making coffee and putting out the muffins, when a lady walked up to me, I asked" can I help you" She said, "my name is Linda McCombs and I might have a business proposition for you," "do you have a few minutes to set and talk with me"?

I ask "what kind of proposition are you talking about", she told me she had some property she was trying to get rid of and her husband passed away and she was stuck with it, I looked at her and I told her to take a seat and I would join her in a minute.

I had one of the girls take over for me and took her a cup of coffee along with my self and joined her.

Ok I told her, "What are we talking about here"? Again she told me her husband had passed away and she was stuck with this property that it was a nice place but she didn't have any use for it and she just wanted to get out of this town and move back to Florida where she was originally from.

"You just up and left it" I ask her yes she said, "I was going to call a realtors once I got here and have them sell it for me" she said, "But I over heard you say you were looking for a place to start your own little shop and I thought I would take a chance",

She explained how much and I told her I didn't have that kind of money and was unable to get a loan, she proceeded to tell me that I looked like a nice person and she just wanted to get rid of it and if I could only pay her monthly she would let me have it.

I looked at her with like she was crazy, she didn't know me from Adam, but she insisted and had all the paper work in front of to seal the deal,

I was so excited I jumped at it, and before thinking I signed the papers as she handed it to me. We shook hands and she left,

I was so excited I was jumping up and down, I had the whole shop excited for me when one of the girls Marsha said "that great Bella where is the shop".

I stopped and looked at her, I couldn't believe I didn't even ask where it was, but still thinking it didn't matter I had a shop, I would go anywhere.

As I looked at the paper work I had seen the address…..

22 Linden Street Forks, Washington

My heart sank, NOOOOO, I couldn't believe it; I sat down in the chair I just got out of and stared straight out in to nothing. I don't know how long I sat there; I could hear someone talking to me from what seem to be far, far away, I looked up and there was Marsha touching my shoulder saying "Bella, Bella are you ok"…. No I told her then yes not knowing what to say. I spaced out all day, After going home and getting things done at the apartment, I threw my self on the bed and just thought hard all night long, it was good thing tomorrow was Sunday cause I didn't sleep at all that night.

I argued with my self all night long after 2 years being gone should I go back? No one would understand, Jake will be furious and with good cause, maybe it was time….

No I can't I keep telling my self, I had went through so much trying to forget Jacob with no success. I knew he would be up set, hell they would all be up set and they would be all right, to a point, I had my reasons for leaving and Jake knew what they were even if I didn't confront him to his face. God what am I going to do, all night long, go don't go,

But I miss him so much…. What if he has someone else, after all it has been 2 years even though I haven't been with no one else doesn't mean he wouldn't, that shouldn't matter, well it would for me I suppose, I would be devastated , Oh God what am I going to do!

Ok, I made a decision, I'm going back. Aren't I?

I gave the book store my two week notice and packed my car and headed home, after I talked to of friend of mine who happens to live Forks I could rely on, the phone rang 3 times then I heard this squeaky little voice come on "Hello" she said "Alice" I said "It's me Bella", I had to take the phone away from my ear she screamed so loud, "Bella where have you been you know everyone has been searching for you for 2 years", are you ok she said, "I'm fine Alice" she went off on me for a few minutes and when she was finished, I said, "Alice I need a huge favor" "She said Bella your like a sister to me I will do anything for you what's up"? After I told her I was coming back to Forks and a few screams from Alice she agreed to help me and told me to have a safe trip and she would see me when I got here. I told her thank you and I would see her soon and hung up.

On the way I keep going over things in my head, old things I had put off and didn't want to think of, remembering things the good time's Jake and I had, the bond fires, swimming at second beach, the night we made love on that same beach, riding behind Jake on his motorcycle, how it felt to put my arms around him as we sped down the high way, God how much I loved him I would have died for him, still would as a single tear rolled down my cheek. God that sexy body, the ripples down his chest and how good it felt just to lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat, he is so warm, how I missed him. More tears rolling down my check, "Stop it Bella" I told my self, "You can't think like that".

(Flashback)

I had waiting on Jake to get home, excited, I had made his favorite meal and had it waiting, I had put it the oven to keep warm and he was already an hour late.

"Where is he"? I called Sam's he was there; called Quill and Me they hadn't seen him either. I was starting get worried; the pack was all at home, well all but Leah, her mom said she was up set and ran out, "that's probably where he was at, he had to deal with Leah a lot lately with outbreaks, and with Jake being alpha that just came with the job.

I sit there another hour went by no Jake, "that's it", I said to my self, I left the house and started walking to the beach that's where he took her sometimes to have there talks

I was rounding the bend just before you come to the beach and there they were, together, together, together, Leach screaming his name and Jake huffing and puffing, I froze, I couldn't move. I was in shock, he said he loved me he couldn't live without me, we were getting married in less than a month, had everything picked out planned down to the last detail, Emily help me with all the arrangements, the tears were flowing, My Jacob, in another's woman's arms, I wanted to die, when I finally got to where I could move I ran home, grabbed the fist bag I could find and stuffed it with a few clothes I didn't take anything else, I ran and grabbed a couple of bottle's of water my purse and my keys ran and got into my car and drove, I didn't know where I was going I just knew it was out of there.

(End flashback)

A horn honking brought me to my syncs; I grabbed a tissue from my purse and wiped my eyes dry,

It took me awhile to get back to Forks, I had to stop a lot on the back, Finally he I was I pulled up in front of Charley's first but his car wasn't there so I went on to Alice's,

It was just starting to get dark when I left the Cullen's house, and I went to LaPush to see if Charley was there, He wasn't at the station, so I figured he was at Billy's or Sam's, I was so nervous I didn't know what to say to anyone, I pulled up in front of Billy's the place where Jake and I lived, We had found a cabin on the Reservation where we were going to live after our wedding, huuuu our wedding that was shot all to hell.

But Billy's was dark, ok Sam's it is, I pulled in the drive way, I could hear people talking and see shadow's through the window's, I sat there froze, "God what am I doing here" I was getting ready to back out when I looked through the rear view mirror and there stood Embry, he walked up to the window and pecked on the glass, I was afraid to look at him, I gripped the wheel and froze, he yelled hey Bella your back, and everything got quiet, I looked at the house and the door flew open and here they came, just standing there in front of my car watching me sit in my car. In my head I could hear my self saying (run Bella, run), but I froze,

Next thing I see is Charley, running out of the house yelling my name, "Bella baby is that you"? I opened the door and ran to his arms hugging him, he didn't let go, Charley wasn't one for the touchy feely kind of thing, so I knew I was in for it, after held on for a few minutes crushing into his chest, he pulled me away and said "You mind telling me where the hell you been young lady"? I have had everyone looking everywhere for you", "Dad can we talk about this later please", as Charley started to yell Billy grabbed his arm and said "later Charley I'm sure she'll tell you later, this isn't the place for it now", Charley just pushed his hair back with his hand and turned to go back into the house with Billy, Billy turned to me and said "welcome home Bella", "Thanks Billy", I told him,

"No we need to talk about this now"! I heard coming from someone in the back, I didn't need to see who it was I know that voice anywhere, Jake walked up to me, as Billy said "not now son" Jake told him to go into the house that we would be in, in a minute,

'Liar" I thought to my self, "Jake not now please" I told him, "Why not now? Now is just as good as any time" Jake said. I paused a minute and looked at him, thinking he hasn't changed a bit he's a beautiful as he was the last time I saw him, before Leah that is. "What do you want to know Jacob" I said.

"How about why"?

"Why did you leave, or why didn't you tell someone you were leaving hu, or why didn't you contact someone to tell us where you were", "Jake don't please" as a tear ran down my face, "Tears aren't going to work now Bella", "Why did you run out on me on your dad on all your friends, Why"! The tears were flowing now, oh I could tell him alright but if I did everyone in the house would of heard it and I knew they were listening because it was quiet in there, and with there wolf hearing everyone would hear and it's none but dad's and Jake's business.

I turned and started to walk I didn't care where I just had to get out of there, then I started to take off running and of coarse Jake caught me, He grabbed my arm and swung me around, he had a death grip on me and I know there will be bruises, he through his arms around me and hugged me whispering "Bella talk to me please",

I pushed away from him and tried to run again but he grabbed me again, "come on he said and drug me to the beach. Set me down on our log and sat beside me. "Talk to me Bella" I looked at him, "ok Jacob lets talk, do you remember the night I left'?"It's burned into my memory Bella, I came home and you were gone" I began,

"That night I came home so excited to tell you something, I fixed your favorite meal, and I waited and waited, and waited, but you never came home, I called everyone looking for you, no one seen you well except Leah's mom, she told me you went after her because she was acting up again and you went to set her straight".

Jacob's face drained, his beautiful cooper tone color turned white,

I continued, "I waited a little bit more for you but no Jake still, So I went to look for you, I got to the beach and what did I see", the tears were falling again, "Bella wait" Jake tried to stop me, "no Jake you wanted to hear you will hear all of it", "I see you and Leah going to town down there on the beach, the man I was going to married the man I loved with all my heart with all my soul, fu**

king getting it on", "I was horrified Jacob I was broken into a million different pieces, I didn't know where I was going all I knew is that I had to get the hell out of here as far from you as I could", "Bella it wasn't like that",

"I stood up and do you want to know the good news I had for you",

"I had just found out I was pregnant Jacob", Jake looked at me with the most horrific face I have ever seen, "I was pregnant Jacob with you son, my world came crashing down the day I found out, I wanted it to be so special and you ruined it", Jake was in shock he didn't move, I left him standing there with that to think about and I ran back to my car, I got in and took off,

I knew he got over the shock because I seen him through the rear view mirror as I drove off, screaming for me to stop.

I went to Alice's and got Ephraim that what I called he because all thought Jake screwed up didn't mean I had to screw up the family name. Alice tried to get me to stay the night with them but I told her no, I had to make up with Charley and let meet his grandson.

I got to the house and Charley still wasn't home yet so I let my self in, Ephraim was asleep I carried him in and laid him on the sofa and went out to get our things, while I was carrying them in Charley pulled into the drive way, I got to the door and Charley yelled "Bella you are going to talk to me right now, you are going to tell me what's going on and why Jake is crying his eyes out on Sam's porch right now", I looked at Charley and said "shhh you'll wake the baby", Charley froze, as I dropped the stuff on the floor behind the sofa, I turned around and Charley was still standing in the door way,

"Dad close the door and come meet your grandson", it was like a calming went over his face, he closed the door and went to sit on the coffee table, and looked down on the most beautiful baby he had ever seen his eyes lit up and a single tear pooled in his eye,

He smiled from ear to ear,

'Dad this is Ephraim Daniel Black", as he laid there asleep on the sofa he was that beautiful like Jake could conceive anything else but the most beautiful baby, he had copper tone color just like his dad and hair the same color black as black silky smooth and it grew like wild fire it was already to his shoulders and he was only 2 years old.

Dad started talking about why this and why that and I just explained everything to him as I told him that it really wasn't any of his business, I told him the only reason I was explaining it to him is because I had cut out without telling him anything and he understood why but I should have told him after I was settled,

But he was sure happy about the baby, he feel in love with him the minute he laid eye's on him,

I took everything up stairs and came down to get Ephraim to put him down and Charley was still sitting on the coffee table staring at him, I just smiled and told Charley I had to get him down. He just shook his head.

The next morning Ephraim had woke me up pulling my hair and I picked him up kissed him and took him for his morning bath, dressed him and myself and we went down stairs to meet grandpa awake, I carried him to Charley and he took him with pleasure as I went to make our breakfast, while grandpa played with his grandson, I looked in every once in awhile and Charley was in heaven, I have never seen him like that before it was the sweetest thing I had ever saw.

After breakfast I was cleaning up while grandpa grabbed up Ephraim and took him into the living room I looked out the window and seen Jake pull up, I dropped what I was doing and grabbed Ephraim, Charley told me "Bella you can't keep his son from him, even after what his done that's still his son", I just looked at Charley remembering how mom keep me away from him and my heart dropped, as Jake banged on the door I told Charley to take him and I would get the door.

Jake stood there with his eye's still red like he had been crying all night long, he looked at me and begged "Bella please let me see our son please", "I know I did you wrong but please don't keep my son from me please", I looked at him and I said "come in Jake.

I walked over to Charley and took the baby from him, I turned around and walked back to Jake, I said, "Jacob meet your son Ephraim Daniel Black", He looked at him with tears streaming down his face and took him from my arms and just stared at him, he walked over to the sofa and sit down not taking his eye's off his son, he mumbled "he looks just like me", and cried more.

As I shook my head yes, "yes he does".

After Jake calmed down a bit, he looked at me and said "you named him after my great grandfather and me", I told him yes I did, all because you're an ass doesn't mean he has to suffer for it.

He gasped and said "Bells I have to you about that", I told him "I saw what I saw Jacob", "But you didn't see the beginning of it" "why would I want to see the beginning of it Jacob" "Because it wasn't what you think", "two people making love on the beach it doesn't take much to figure that out Jake" I told him, "But

Bella she drugged me", oh right Jake please don't insult my intelligence", "Please Bells I promise you she had two bottles of rum one was spiked with this drug it made me loopy as hell I didn't know what I was doing, you have to believe me, ask Sam he'll tell ya, he found me down there a couple of hours later, he brought me home, but you weren't home so he put me in bed and left, I swear to you Bella you have to believe me".

"She was drunk and you know she had been after me for a long time, she spiked one of the rum bottle's she knew I would come looking for her I did every time she messed up, you know that, she got to crying again like always and wanted me to drink with her I told her no I had to get home to you, she started crying again saying no one like her so I told her to hand me the bottle, I was only going to take one drink take her home and come home but she drugged me"

"Even Sam didn't believe me at first but he went back to the beach and found the bottles, he said he could smell the drugs in it, he tossed them away you got to believe me Bella"

I just stood there looking at him, could it have possible, Leah was vindictive, sneaky, "oh my god what have I done" I said out loud.

As I went to sit next to Jacob and our son. Jake said "It wasn't your fault Bells, if I had seen that and it was you I would have thought the same thing. I am so sorry honey",

"I was so distraught, I didn't even know what I was doing till I got half way across the country, by then I just figured you were with Leah and I had you son inside me, I didn't know what to do so I just keep going, I got an apartment a job and went to night school and got my business degree, that's what brought me back here I signed for building to open a book store/coffee shop", I didn't even know it was here till after she was gone, I was up all night trying to figure out weather I should come back or not, and the next thing I knew he I was, I knew I had to face you again.

"That's great Bells that you got your degree and all if you need help with the shop I will help you me and guys will, if you want.

"Bells will you go with me so we can show my dad our son"?

Charley had left us alone when Jake had got there after Jake ask about showing our son to his dad, Charley was coming down the stairs and said, Let's all go


	2. Chapter 2 A DAY AT BILLY'S

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers only this story is mine…thanks for reading, enjoy.

Chapter 2

A Day at Billy's

I grabbed the diaper bag and packed it with what I thin I would need,

I really didn't need the diaper bag any longer, but I used it to carry changes of clothes,

I also had Ephraim's brush and a spare toothbrush, things that may come in handy if need be.

Jacob carried Ephraim to my car and strapped him into his car seat, reaching down and staring into his eyes and kissing him on his forehead.

We took our own cars, I took mine because of the car seat and the fact that Charley had to be at the station this afternoon and Jake had his motorcycle.

Charley was already gone, Jake hopped on his cycle and pulled up next to me and told me to drive carefully, looking back at his son "Always" I told him.

I didn't now weather he insulted me or what until he looked in the backseat of the car then back at me. Then I only nodded my head, and smiled at him.

Jacob always wanted to have kids; we talked about it all the time before I left, He said he wanted a house full, which made me cringe at the time.

And when I found out I was pregnant I was so elated, I knew Jake would be over the moon when he found out, and if he was happy that made me happy.

God! Why did I always mess things up! Why didn't I just stop and just talk to Jake at the time, instead of running I'm always running, when something hurt I didn't stick around to find out why or what was going on I just darted to the nearest exit, shut down….. gave up…I made a vow to myself I would never run again, I would stop no matter what had happened and find out what was going on.

I pulled up at Billy's Charley was already there and in the house and Jake was there before me as well, and was leaning on the railing of the porch with his arms crossed across his chest waiting on us to pull up. When he seen us he had his beautiful smile across his face, I sighed, he was so beautiful, he still made me melt at the sight of him.

He ran to the car opened the back door and had Ephraim before I could get out of the car, I grabbed the diaper bag, closed the car door and turned around and almost ran smack dab into Jake who was standing in back of me, I looked at him as he looked into my eyes he told me, "Thanks Bells," "for what?" I asked, for letting me see my son for being a sport about all of this, he reached down and lightly kissed me on my lips, the electricity that shot through me was so intense I thought I was going to pass out, I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them Jake was till looking at me with the smallest smug grin on his face and ask, "are you ok Bells?" I nodded and said "yeah fine," he shook his head and said "come on son lets meet your other Grandpa," as he went into the house, I followed behind.

When we were in the house Jake walked over to his dad and stooped down and held the baby up to Billy and said " Dad meet your grandson, this is Ephraim Daniel Black," and handed him to Billy with a huge smile and the most proud face on him I had ever saw, it made me smile and I felt all warm all over.

Billy took him and said "Hello there little man" and kissed him on his head, Billy looked over at Jake and touched the side of his face with his hand, "he is a beautiful as his father and mother" he told his son, and looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Bella," I shook my head with a puzzled look on my face, he chuckled and said, " for his name, I'm glad you gave him his rightful name, I smiled at him and looked at Jake and he was smiling at me as well, I looked at the floor, he's Jacobs son I did what I thought he would have done, As I walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

Billy played with him for a while and handed him to Jake and Jake came to sit next to me still holding his son. Billy looked Jacob and me and said, "Have you two had time to talk?" "A little I told him," as Jake looked at me with sad eyes , "Well you two need to take the time to sit down and talk about a lot of things," he said, Jacob don't you think." Looking at his son, Jake looked at his son with so much love I thought it would break my heart; he looked at me and said "yes we do need to talk."

And with that the front door flew open, we all turned to the door and they filed into the house there stood the entire Pack including Emily who stood next to Sam, Quill spoke up and said with snood remark, "Family Reunion Hu," Jake just shook his head and sighed.

Emily walked over to me and hugged my neck and said "Welcome home Bella," and kissed me on the cheek, I hugged her back and said "Thank you Emily," She looked over at Jake and went to sit next to him, Emily looked at Ephraim and said "Oh my god Jake he looks just like you," Jake nodded and smiled from ear to ear, "can I hold him," she asked and Jake handed him to her. The Pack huddled all around her and the baby, as the Questions started, the main one was what did you name him Bella, and I didn't even have time to answer, between Jake, Charley and Billy they said in unison "Ephraim Daniel Black," and we all laughed out loud.

Sam, Quill, Embry, and Jared sat on the floor and played all afternoon with Ephraim, Ephraim was in his element, he loved all the attention he was getting and was laughing so much he had the hiccups which made the guys laugh back at him.

Paul and Leah stayed in the corner of the room and keep pretty much to then self's; I tried not to look much at Leah after what she had done to us. I was very uncomfortable with her being here, but she was ordered to stay here with an Alpha command that Jake made, probably for my benefit, I really didn't want her here, but I think it was her punishment for what she had done to me, I am sure Jake already took care of his part of the punishment in his case. But I couldn't figure out why Paul was standing was standing there keeping her company, just seemed out of place some how, he never talked to me or Jake or anyone as far as that goes, just stood there with Leah, well I guess I will find out sooner than later.

I looked over at Ephraim and he was starting to get cranky and whining bit and with the biggest yawn, I knew it was nap time for him; I looked at Jake and told him I had better get him home for his nap. Jake jumped up and yelled "NO!" "I mean don't leave we can put him on my bed, please don't leave yet," he seemed almost scared that I was going to take his son away again or he couldn't stand the thought of being parted from his son, it broke my heart, I told him, "Okay," and walked over and picked Ephraim up and told the guys, "sorry guys he needs his beauty sleep," the guys just moaned "Oh man," Sam stood up and said, "come on guys let leave them alone for awhile," and with that they all filed out, Sam looked at Jake and then at Leah and Jake nodded, Jake said, "you can go," and with that her and Paul shot out the door, I looked at Jake and he smiled at me.

Sam said, "Listen, I was thinking we should celebrated, what about a bonfire tomorrow night?" That's a great idea, Bells what do you think?" Jake asked.

Sure, sure, sound great to me, Emily walked over to Sam and I told her I would come early to help with the cooking, she smiled and said, "She could use the help," and with that they left.

Charley got up and said he had to get to work, reached over and kissed Ephraim on his head and me on the cheek and said he would see me at home tonight, and left.

Jake and I walked to his room and I laid Ephraim on Jacobs's bed and he turned over and was asleep before I could tell him sweet dreams, Jake covered him with a sheet and sit down in one of the chairs that was in his room next to the bed he reached over and kissed his son on the head and stared at him so adoringly for a few minutes, I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jacob feeling sorry for what I had done again.

Jake sat back and looked at me, "Bells," he said, "how can I love someone so completely when I only just met him this morning?" I looked at him and smiled, "He's your son Jacob its automatic he's part of you," He smiled looking back at his son, "he is so perfect Bella," "yes he is," I said. "I don't want to loose him Bella ever." He looked at me, "you shouldn't have left me Bella, you should have at least told me I had a son or that you were pregnant," He looked so lost and disappointed, a tear ran down my cheek as I told him, "I am sorry Jake," "Not good enough Bella, you're my imprint it is impossible for me to cheat on you, even if I wanted to I couldn't, you should waited we could have worked it out Baby".

"Even if it was true that still didn't give you the right to deny me my son," "I know that now, and if it makes any difference I have made a vow to my self never to run again, no matter what," I said, "it does," he said, "Look, I understand how you felt and I am so sorry you had to see or go through that, the suffering you went through while you were gone, you're my imprint so I felt everything your felt, and I'm still in love with you Bells your everything to me, and I missed you so much."

"I never understood the whole imprint thing just that it intensifies our love, how was I supposed to know that you couldn't cheat on me?"

"Okay, you seen what you seen and I will give you that and like I said before if the tables were turned I would have had a hard time with that as well, but now you know what happened, your back and we have a son where do we stand?" "What do you mean Jake?" Do you have someone, do you have a boy friend, and have you been seeing anyone sense you been gone?"

I looked at him with hurt in my eye's and a single tear rolled down my cheek, as I wiped it away, "Jacob as you said that would have been impossible, I thought of you every minute of the day, ever second of the day, I dreamed of you, I could smell your scent every where I went, I too am in love with you and have missed you as much as you have missed me.

And with me saying that he jumped up and pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine hard, the electricity I felt earlier was shooting through both of us, shooting out our fingers as we held each other and everywhere we touched each other it would imbed into us again, he lightened his kiss to be more passionate forcing my mouth open and licking my bottom lip, causing me to moan and my legs to go weak, he held me up as our tongue's intertwined, his lips never left my body as his kiss traveled to my cheek and down my neck to the v in my collar bone, as he moaned and called my name, "Bella," he cried and pressed against my lips again, I wrapped my hand in his hair and pulled him hard against me I could feel his arousal.

Jake stopped kissing me when he heard the baby turn over and moved his eyes to the bed, still holding me I touched his face with my hand as he looked back at me, "he still asleep baby, we should probably should leave him to sleep," Jake nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and led me out of the bedroom. Looking back to see Ephraim one last time before we left the bedroom.

After I closed the door quietly, I looked at Jake, he said, "will he be okay in there alone;" I smiled at him and told him "he will be fine." I put my arm through his and led him to the kitchen, "let me fix you and Billy some lunch," his eyes lit up and said, "let me help." As he went to the refrigerator and brought out the mustard and meat and tomatoes and sat them on the counter. I picked up the loaf of bread and laid them out and started building the sandwiches while Jake sliced the tomatoes and tore the lettuce apart, I sat the sandwiches on a plate and took them to the table as Jake put stuff away and joined Billy and I as we sat down to eat.

Billy asked if we had a nice talk while we put the baby down, and Jake shook his head yes as he filled his mouth with his sandwich, "did you get everything straightened out?" he asked, "we still have a little more to discuss," Jacob swallowed hard to answer before I could say anything,

Whipped his mouth with a napkin and looking at me, I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek. Billy nodded with a smile on his face saying, "I see," he said and left it at that.

Billy looked at us and smiled, Jake seen this and asked "what is it pops?" "well I was thinking and I guess I should have talked to Jake first about this but I think I know my son really well, but Bella what would you think about moving in here with us for awhile," Jakes eyes lit up and I just sat there thinking, "I don't know Billy," Well think about it that way Jacob can get to know his son a little and you too can figure out what you want to do about your relationship, it's entirely up to you Bella." "I have to go over to the Clearwater's for awhile council business; I will see you both later as he left us alone.

"What do you thin Bella?" Jake asked, "Jake I just got home and we have only talked once really, and I don't know if it's a good idea," "come on Bells we can take it slow I promise I won't push you into anything your not ready for and I can spend more time with my son, please baby stay with me, for us," I looked at him thinking hard, if none of this had happened with Leah we would have been married by now and had our son and Jake wouldn't have missed out on the two years of Ephraim's life, how could I say no to him, I do still love him so much and I miss him when I am not with him and I can see that he feels the same way, and he doesn't want to be separated from his son. Soooo.

Okay Jake but not tonight I have to tell Charley and get our stuff together," He jumped up and grabbed me kissing me hard and swung me around, then put me on my feet and said, " I love you Bells," "I love you to Jacob," he kissed me again passionately pulling me close putting his arms around my waist, and I put my hands on his chest I could feel the muscles bulging as he held me tight and then we heard Ephraim stirring around in the bedroom, Jake pulled out of our kiss and looked at me laying his forehead against mine and smiled, then we heard it, as clear as day, Ephraim yelled.

"DADDY!"

I THOUGHT Jake was going to faint, he looked at me and said "did he just say what I think he said, I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes, Jake let me go and ran to the bedroom he grabbed Ephraim and swung him around and Ephraim laughed and laughed, he brought him in the living room and said "did you call me daddy Ephraim," then Ephraim said it again, "daddy, daddy, daddy," reaching up and hugging Jacob around his neck, Jake had tears streaming down his face, holding Ephraim it was the most precious thing I had ever witnessed, he held him for a couple of minutes and I went over and sat next to Jacob and put my arms around his waist and Jake looked at me again and said, "Thank you Bells for making me the happiest man alive." I gave him a peck on his lips and told him "you did have a little to do with it you know?" he looked at me and smiled as he wiped his tears away.

I left Jake to play with his son and went to get Ephraim his lunch, I went to the kitchen and made him a bowl of fruit and yogurt, I don't know why he loves that so much but he does I hate yogurt myself, and filled a sippy cup with milk and brought it to the dinning room table, and told Jake to bring him over so he could eat. I told Jake to bring him over so he could eat. Jake sit him on his lap so Ephraim could reach the table almost like his own boaster chair as I sat across from them watching them both enjoying themselves, every once in awhile Jake would look up at me and smile, god that smile does he even know what he does to me.

Ephraim and I spent the rest of the day with Jake, we took him outside and let him run around in the yard for awhile, then Jake found some of his old toys that were put away and gave then to Ephraim to play with so Jake and I could watch a movie, it was starting to get late and I need to get home to get Ephraim ready for bed, Jake was having a hard time excepting this, I told him we would see him tomorrow he shook his head like he understood but with sad eyes, he just kept a hold of Ephraim and hugged him, finally I told him let me get settled and get him down and you can come over and spend the night, his eyes brightened up, " really Bells that would be great." I gathered Ephraim's stuff and Jake walked us out to the car.

Jake put Ephraim into his car seat and turned to me and kissed me like he wasn't going to see me again, "give me a couple of hours Jake." I told him he agreed and shut the door after me and reached down and kissed my forehead, "see you in a few Bells" Jake said and all of a sudden Ephraim stated screaming, Daddy, Daddy, Holding his arms out to Jake, I thought my heart would break once again into a million pieces. Jake opened the door and grabbed him and hugged him tight, and Ephraim stopped crying, I got out of the car thinking well this isn't going to work.

Jake just rocked him back and forth, with his eyes closed breathing Ephraim in, I touched Jake's arm he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I just shook my head, "Okay I said I can't fight you both.

"Looks like were not going anywhere, He wont let you out of his sight," Jacob smiled while he hugged Ephraim and rocked him back and forth in his arms, "how is this going to work Jake?" that bed isn't big enough for all three of us," Jake smiled and turned around and went into the house and I followed him, he looked at me and said, ""Take Ephraim," and I did and Jake ran out into this room I didn't know was there I heard a lot of noise and Jake came out dragging an old crib, he took it into his room and followed again as he worked to put it together, "I told him I had to call Charley and tell him what was going on," He shook his head and went to call Charley, Charley didn't like it much but what could he say, he did offer to bring our clothes that was still in the suit cases, and Ephraim's things from the bathroom.

Jake finally got the crib up and Charley brought our stuff and kissed Ephraim good bye, I got Ephraim ready for bed and gave him to Jake so I could get cleaned up, I heard voices from the front room while I brushed my teeth, Billy had came home and Jake was telling him about Ephraim not letting him out of his sight and Billy was laughing, so Jake told him that we would be staying here, I also heard Billy ask him if we would be getting married , I heard Jake whispering something but couldn't understand what he was saying, so I let it go.

When I came back into the living room Billy was heading to his room, "Hear your staying here Bella," he said, "guess so," I said, and Billy laughed, "Good night kids," he said, "Good night Billy," I told him, "Good night dad," Jake told him. I asked Jake if he wanted to put Ephraim to bed he jumped up and took Ephraim and put him in his crib, covered him up and kissed him on this head, I stood there next to Jacob as he put his arm around my waist, he reached over and kissed me on my head, and went to take his shower.

I stood there next to the crib looking down at our son as he slept, thinking how luck I was, I turned and crawled into the bed and started to doze off, until I felt Jake lay down next to me and put his arms around my waist and pull me to him, He kissed me on my neck, mmm I moaned, "I just want to lay here and hold you Bells," he said. And we slipped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 BREAKFAST WITH EPHRAIM

Chapter 3

Breakfast with Ephraim.

The next morning with the light filtering through the window woke me,

I opened my eye's and rolled over Jacob had already gotten up,

I laid back down, I knew Jacob had Ephraim, so I laid there thinking how could I

Had been so stupid, I was so mad at myself we could have been living our lives happily.

I took those two years of Ephraim's life away from Jacob that was so unforgivable! I heard

How can I possibly make that up to Jacob? I would think of something,

It wouldn't be the same of coarse but I will atone for what I had done, I told myself.

I got up and walk out of the bedroom, I went into the dining room and there sat Jake and

Ephraim, He had found a old high chair, probably in the same room he found the crib didn't Billy ever throw anything away, I thought with a smile, Jacob put Ephraim in it as Jacob and his self sat there eating scrambled eggs, Ephraim had it everywhere, Jacob sat there and watched him laughing and talking to him. Good morning I said, Jacob looked over at me, he jumped up and hugged me and with a soft quick peck on my lips he replied, good morning beautiful. With his beautiful smile, I smiled back,

Are you hungry honey? He asked,

No thanks

Coffee?

Yes please,

He ran to the kitchen as I walked over to Ephraim, Is that good sweetheart I chuckled and kissed him on the head.

I sat down on the opposite side of the table and looked at Ephraim and replied,

You're a mess with a laugh,

As Jacob brought me a cup of coffee,

Thank you love,

Your welcome he replied with a smile, and kissed me on top of my head,

He sat down in where he was before and returned his attentions back to Ephraim,

He's wearing more than he ate I chuckled,

It's the only way to eat, isn't it son? Jacob laughed.

Billy came into the room, oh my he laughed,

Reminds of when you were young Jake, he used to get it everywhere too, Billy patted Jacob on his arm, still does, I laughed trying to sip my coffee.

Jacob looked at his dad, thanks dad, Jacob told him embarrassed

No problem son.

Daddy! Ephraim yelled, holding his arm's out to Jacob, Billy laughed looking at Jacob's face as Jake cringed

Bath time daddy I told Jacob, with a smile.

He smiled at me lovingly,

He looked back at his Ephraim, Okay son let's go, he picked up Ephraim out of the high chair and held him out away from his own clothes,

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing, but when Ephraim took both hands and smeared them across Jacob's face, Billy and I lost it, we laughed so hard we had tears in our eyes.

Okay son now we both need a bath, Jacob smiled, and we laughed even harder.

Daddy bath? Ephraim said, yes daddy bath, Jacob smiled as he took him to the bathroom.

You need some help Jake? I asked

No I got it,

Well yell if you need me I added.

Billy positioned himself at the table, looked over at me, He's in his element Bella as we drank our coffee,

I'm glad I replied,

He really missed you a lot Bella, he did everything he could think of to find you, and He called Charley all the time to see if he had heard from you.

I sighed and lowered my head.

I know you and Jacob will work this out, It's none of my business why you stayed away, I'm glad your back, and I don't want to see my son hurt any more Bella, He replied seriously.

I promise if I have any concerns about our relationship, I will talk to Jacob, I will not run away again, I told him.

That's all I ask Bella. I just want the two of you to be happy together, with your son. He added.

That's all ever wanted Billy

Good, he smiled.

Jacob came back fling Ephraim over his head like an airplane ,as making the noise's and everything, as Ephraim laughed he brought him down resting him on his arm and kissed him on his head and smiled ear to ear.

That's going to get old fast Jacob, Billy warned.

Nah, as he handed Ephraim to me, go to mommy son so I can change clothes he told Ephraim,

Jacob kissed me and started for the bedroom, when Ephraim screamed for daddy again.

Jacob stopped and turned to his son and sighed heart broke,

I told you son, Billy said.

I looked at Jake, go on he will be okay I told him, he stood there a minute looking at his son, go I commanded. Jacob turned and went to the bedroom to change.

Ephraim Daniel Black, You Stop That Right Now! I demanded.

Daddy can't hold you all the time, Now You Stop That.

Ephraim sniffed, and said softly daddy, I rocked him and kissed his head.

Jacob came back into the room and sat next to me, he looked at his watch, it's not even noon yet he said in disbelief, and I'm completely worn out.

Welcome to my world I laughed.

How do you do it? He looked at me.

You do what you have to do, I smiled at him.

He shook his head and smiled looking down at his son,

How did you quiet him down?

Use a stern voice I said.

Ephraim whimpered again, and looked at me, Daddy he said softly.

I looked at Jake; his face was as pitifully as his son's,

Jacob held out his hands, come here son, he said taking his son out of my arm's and placing him against his shoulder and rocked him back and forth, Jacob looked at me and pouted, I smiled at them,

Two of kind, I chuckled.

Daddy's going to need a nap as well I commented.

You got that right, Jacob agreed, with a chuckle.

Just then the opened and in walked Quill and Embry, hey guy's what up, they called.

Ephraim looked at them clapping, remembering them from last time they were here.

Hey little guy they said smiling at him. Want to play?

Take him guy's Jacob said happy to get a break.

They grabbed him Jake and took him the living room and played with him on the floor.

I stood up, Jacob grabbed my hand, where you going he asked, concerned,

To get dressed I answered. He pulled me too him and kissed me and starred into my eye's for a few second's and kissed me again.

I won't be long I said softly, he shook his head, okay he said.

I went to the bedroom to change; I opened my suitcase and dug to find something,

Jacob came up behind me and grabbed me and spun me around to face him,

He starred into my eye's again, he kissed me softly I melted into his kiss, he wrapped his arm's around my waist pulling firmly against him, I wrapped my arm's around his neck, baby he moaned, as his soft kiss turned more passionate, without his lips leaving my skin he kissed my cheek and down my neck,

Jacob I said softly,

Hum, he said,

We can't do this now,

Why not he said still kissing my neck

The baby I told him,

He's with the guy's still kissing me.

But for how long? I said.

He gowned he looked me in the eye's and sighed, okay he pouted, tonight he asked.

Sure honey I smiled

He kissed me again, and looked at me, I love you baby he whispered.

I love you to honey.

He smiled at me and told me I could put my clothes in the bottom two draw's of the dresser he had cleaned out for me.

Thank you baby I told him surprised.

He smiled back, gave me a soft peck on my lips and went to join the guy's in the living room.

When I finished putting our clothes away I made our bed and went to the living room to join the guy's I sat on the sofa watching the guys play with Ephraim,

When I finally got up I went into the kitchen, I heard Jake ask, where you going?

I looked at him, come here I told him as he followed me into the kitchen, I stood in front of the sink facing Jake,

Jacob why do you keep asking where I'm going every time I leave a room?

He bit his lower lip and walked closer to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I missed you while you were gone he whispered into my ear, I can't be far away from you, he kissed me, I pulled him away a little, and looked him in his eye's,

Jacob I whispered, I promise you with everything I have, I will never leave you again, unless you want me to go, I will always be with you.

He looked at me, I couldn't stand it if you left me again Bells, and I just couldn't.

I am so sorry I left you before Jacob, and I promise I will make it up to you somehow, but you have to believe me when I say I will never leave you again honey, I promise baby.

Okay baby, I believe you, he kissed me softly and moaned do I really have to wait till tonight? He asked,

I am sorry love.

He pushed himself into me, fell that he smiled I want you bad he said.

I know baby and I am truly sorry, I told him again,

He groaned again, as he kissed me again and went to join the boys.

I went to the living room and sat on the sofa, and noticed Jacob wasn't there, where did Jake go? I asked the guy's.

To the bathroom I think Embry answered.

I sat there awhile before Jacob came back; he sat down next to me, and pulled me close to him,

I looked at him,

What he said,

You feel better I asked,

He grinned real big, much he said and kissed me, I smiled at him, shaking my head.


	4. Chapter 4 THE SHOP

All the character belong to Stephanie Myers

Chapter 4

THE SHOP

Jacob and I was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the guys play with Ephraim,

I looked over at Jacob, baby I need to go check out that building, to see what I need to get it going, I told him.

We can go check it out now if you want, well takes the guys they can help with Ephraim, he smiled.

Okay, I smiled back

Hey guys, Jake yelled let go with Bell to check out her new shop.

Hey Bella you opening a shop Embry said impressed,

Yeah, I haven't seen it yet, I need to check it out to see what it needs, I told them,

Sweet Quill said shaking his head,

Let's go Embry said already walking out the door.

Jacob jumped up and grabbed Ephraim, and we all piled into the car,

Jacob put Ephraim into his car seat, as Ephraim clapped his hand excited about going bye-bye; Jake smiled watching Ephraim so excited.

We pulled up to the address I had on the paper.

Is this it? Jake asked

Yeah that's what on the paper I answered,

Wow this is nice, he said

It was a two story brick building; it had two picture window on each side of the Victorian door that stood in-between, it was in great condition on the outside, anyway.

I found my keys and unlocked the door, It opened we walk into large dining area with round tables and chairs on the other side of the room against the wall were lined with booths on the other wall was staircase that led to the book shelf's with books,

I can't believe they left the books I said,

Down stairs was counter that stretched across the room with an opening in the middle that lead to behind the counter, the register was there as well on the back wall counter stood and espresso machine, and a large industrial coffee machine, and under the counters a refrigerator, and a large glass front refrigerator on the side behind the counter, we walked through the swinging door to find a fully functional kitchen with every thing you would need in a industrial kitchen, who ever left this place left everything unbelievable, I said,

Well that's good isn't it, Jake said,

Hell yeah, I told him smiling, all I have to do is give it a good cleaning, it did need that there was dust over everything,

This is great I said I'll be opened in no time I gleamed.

Great Jacob said

We can help the guys said,

Thanks guy, I appreciate all the help I can get.

What do you need to open? Jake asked me

Well the board of health has to inspect it and I have to get a license shouldn't take long at all, everything is here, I'll have to buy a few things but other than that a good cleaning and what I just mentioned should be all I told them.

What are you going to call it? Jacob asked me

Not a clue, I told him chuckling

Well will figure it out later he said.

I smiled at him, well you ready to go I asked

Yeah, Jacob grabbed Ephraim and yelled come on guys who was checking out some of the books that were left up stairs in the shelves. Let's get Ephraim home for his nap he smiled,

I looked at him you mean your nap I said he laughed and we headed home

After the Ephraim and Jacob took their naps I feed them and dress Ephraim

I told Jacob I have to go to Sam and Emily's, I promised I would help her cook

Well all go he said as we headed to their house, Jake remembered how excited Ephraim was about going bye-bye earlier, and began singing lets go bye-bye over and over again looking through the rear view mirror, Ephraim laughed and clapped his hands, Jake laughed along with him happy with himself for getting the response he was hoping for.

We arrived at Sam's and Emily's Jake keeps Ephraim with him so I could help in the kitchen

Hey Emily, I said walking into the kitchen,

Hey Bella, where Ephraim? She asked

Jacob has him out front with Sam,

He sure has taken to Jake hasn't he?

He sure has Jake, can't get out of his site without Ephraim screaming his head off, I laughed.

Okay what you want me to do, I asked

You can build the sandwiches if you would,

Sure, I told her

Everything's over there on the counter

We chatted as we worked, we talked about everything, men kids and my life in Florida, and school and the new shop, but the main thing we talked about was how bad she felt about what Leah did to Jake and me, she was appalled by what she did,

I still shouldn't have left like I did though; I should have confronted Jake face to face about it instead taking off, or at least went to Charley's.

We maybe she said, but no one really knows what they would do in that situation unless their face with that situation she said

I do know she continued, that Jacob was a mess the last two years, I'm glad your back she said, Jake is much happier scents you've been back and especially scents he found out he is a father, she laughed. My boy's I said, we both laughed.

Emily may I ask you something? Scents we were talking about Leah,

Sure, she said what is it? That first day when I was at Billy's when the pack came over,

Yeah,

I kind of figured why Leah was there, but why did Paul stand over there with her, I mean, he was acting like he was being punished right along with her, I commented,

Oh she said, I guess you wouldn't know about that you weren't here, um she began, right after you left, Jacob went off on Leah for what she did on the beach, and it wasn't just Jake the whole pack was on her, all but Paul, he felt bad about her getting all that trouble, I for one though she got what she deserved, but Paul didn't, so he stood up for her, made everyone leave her alone, said she got her punishment and for the pack to lay off, Leah like him for that so they kind of been together every scents, he wasn't made to stand up there at Billy's, he did it for Leah, he didn't say anything because knew she did wrong, hell they both knew she did wrong, but he didn't say anything because you hadn't got to she her punishment for what she did wrong,

I see, I thought for a minute before saying anything, I looked at Emily, I'm glad she has Paul now I said, Emily looked at me and smiled, me too she said.

By the time we were done, it was five o'clock, most of the pack was here and some of the council, the council showed up because they wanted to meet Jake's son. And Ephraim name sake, they like the idea he was named after him.

And Jacob was so proud, smiling ear to ear with his brilliant smile, as everyone made over him.

It was getting close to nine o'clock and Ephraim was getting cranky, I took him from Jacob,

It's time we get this little guy home I told everyone, Jacob agreed, we said our good byes as we

Made our way home,

Ephraim fell asleep on the way home, Jacob carefully picked him up and carried him into the house and laid him on our bed as I put his pajamas on him and Jacob laid him in his own bed, he didn't wake up once,

I put on one of Jacobs tee shirts, Jacob walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on my neck, mmmm I moaned, he spun me around and held me tight,

You look so sexy in my tee shirt baby, he whispered, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me, softly, Jacob I moaned, He sweep me off my feet and laid me against the pillow and kissed me passionately, he made love to me his body joined with mine as we moved together we clasped our hands together, holding and squeezing each other hands so sweaty waiting on the climax which finally comes with ecstasy, and screams as we collapse with heavy breathing, hearts beating together with all the love we shared with one another, followed with a fiery kiss so romantic, this was the closes I have ever been to heaven.

He pulled on his shoulder and kissed my on my forehead and squeezed me to him, I love you Bells, he whispered into my ears,

I love you Jake, I whispered back, we fell asleep wrapped in on another's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 THE RE'ENGAGEMENT

The Characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers

Jacob and Bella

Chapter 5

The Reengagement

I woke early the next morning Ephraim was still asleep and so was Jacob I tried to sneak out of the bed without waking either of them, but Jake grabbed me.

"Where you going"? He asked, "Come here" as he laid me back on the bed and tucked me as close to him as he could possible get me; he wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to feel you next to me honey" as he kissed me softly "mmm baby" he moaned.

He stroked his hand up my leg slowly and with every inch he touched my skin tingled,

Warm sensations traveled through my body, slowly his body bucked into me and I could feel

His arousal and how bad he was in needed some relief and I was more than happy to oblige.

He pulled my leg up and over his thigh and slowly pushed my leg to his waist,

"Jake" I moaned as he kissed me harder, Oh God how I missed his touch and his warmth as his

Lips pressing against my own, he kissed me down my neck and nibbled on my ear,

"I love you so much Bella" He whispered "Oh Jake I love you too",

leaning back and pressing against my lips once again, Oh My God I was on fire with desire for this beautiful bronze man who laid next to me,

This man who chose me over any woman he could have had,

My Jacob…. My love…..My life….My reason for living.

"Daddy" a sweet little voice heard waffling through our room,

We pulled our self apart, looking into one another's eyes, then across the room to see Ephraim starring at Jake, We dropped our heads on the pillow and sighed,

"I'm sorry honey" I told Jake with a smile,

"We need to make a nursery" Jacob said, disappointed, "I'm sorry honey" I said again, he smiled at me and gave me a soft peck.

"I'll get him baby" as I kissed him back and jumped up and grabbed Ephraim.

"Daddy" he said again, holding his little hands out to his daddy.

"Give him here baby" he said holding his arms out to take his son with a big smile.

I handed him to Jake, as Ephraim said "daddy" again and lay down next to his daddy, Jake put his arm around his son and smiled and kissed him on the head as Ephraim cuddled next to his daddy it was the most precious moment I had ever seen.

Daddy love you son, Jacob said with a sparkle in his eyes but you sure got bad timing he chuckled.

I laid down behind Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck, "I love you baby", I told him, "I love you to honey" he replied, reaching back with his hand and placing it behind my head and pulling my head next to his and hugging my head to his.

After we were all up we ate breakfast and showered and went to pick up Quill and Embry, we went to the shop, and I took Ephraim inside as the guys got all the cleaning supplies out of the trunk and carried them in.

We cleaned everything all the dishes we ran through the dish washer and we cleaned counters and shelf's and tables and moped the entire kitchen floor and stair way.

We took all the books and wiped the dust off each one and we sent out for lunch and we worked all through the day until dinner time.

I found the table cloth's but I threw them in a trash bag to take them home to laundry before placing them on the tables and the place was spic and span and I made a list of things I needed to replace like curtains for the windows and some light blubs and candles for the tables.

In one of the drawers I found a list of vendors with phone numbers I would call them and see if they were still in business later I thought to myself and I also found a directory of the books on the shelf which I will check it later as well to see what books needed to be ordered.

I still need to go to the court house to see about getting the license and make the appointment for the board of health to come out. And I still haven't chosen a name yet.

The guys were throwing name at me trying to help me decide but none sounded that appealing to me.

Maybe Swans café and bookstore, I said.

Jacob walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist god just looking at him makes me melt in my tracks he looked into my eyes "but your name won't be Swan much longer" he smiled and gave me a soft peck on my lips and he continued "it won't will it? You are going to still marry me aren't you"?

"I didn't think you still wanted to do that anymore", I told him sadly, lowering my head and leaning against his chest and thought I don't deserve this man.

He placed his hand under my chin and raised it to look at him and he stroked my face with his finger.

"Of coarse I do baby I love you I want to be with you the rest of our lives" as tear ran down my cheek and he wiped it away with his finger.

"Will you marry me Bells won't you? He asked again.

After all this time I couldn't believe he still wanted to marry me.

After all I had put him through. The entire heart ache.

After keeping his son from him. He still wanted to marry me.

I looked deep into his eyes, "Yes Jacob I will marry you". he smiled at me with those brilliant white teeth and placed his lips to mine and kissed me hard so hard I thought my lips would bruise but I didn't care the love of my life still wanted to marry me he still loved me as much as I loved him.

When he released my from our kiss he looked at me. "Let's see if we can get through it this time" he laughed.

"We will" I told him.

"Here" he said, grabbing my left hand and placing the ring back on my finger he gave me oh so long ago.

His mother's ring he entrusted to me and I left sitting on the counter at the house when I left the last time.

"It will never leave my finger again" I promised and he kissed my hand with the ring on it.

"Your mine Bella forever" and drew me in for a huge hug.

"I love you Jacob Black" and I love you Isabella Swan he pulled away and smiled.

"Let get home" he said.

We gathered up the guys and Ephraim and headed home.

"We still haven't picked a name for the shop", I told him.

We have time my love" he said confidently.

After dropping the guys off and getting home Jacob grabbed me into another hug and looking into my eyes "tomorrow we give Ephraim his own room we get one of those monitors so we can here him if he needs us" he smiled.

"Good idea baby and you can run back and forth and check on him all night because you will worry if his okay or not" I said with a laugh.

He grinned really big knowing I was right "we will figure something out" he said laughing.

We went into the kitchen and started dinner.

I was thinking about today and how Jacob still wanted to marry me. I smiled at the thought of being Jacobs's wife and that made me so happy.

"Bella" I heard I looked up and seen Billy "Oh I said I'm sorry I was deep in thought.

"So it seems are you alright"? He asked.

I smiled at him; yes I am thanks.

He looked down to my hand as I was cutting vegetables.

"I see Jake gave you the ring back" he smiled.

I looked at the ring and smiled "yes he did" as I looked up at Billy.

"I am very happy for you both, he said.

I stood there a second thinking.

"Billy"

"Yes Bella"

"Can I ask you something"?

"You may ask me anything Bella"

I paused for a second more biting my bottom lip then continued,

"The imprinting thing"

"Yes what about it"? He said.

Is it as powerful as I heard it was?

"Let me ask you something first Bella before I answer your question".

"Okay anything" I said.

"When you were gone how often did you think of Jake"? When he asked me that it brought back memories of that terrible time and I cringed and then answered,

"Every minute….every second….it almost drove me insane being away from him is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life" I told him sadly.

"Did you ever think about another man the whole time you were gone"? He asked me.

"No! Of coarse not" I almost felt insulted that he asked me that but I knew it was Billy and didn't mean it in a bad way so I calmed myself.

"Did you not wonder why you couldn't think about anyone other than Jake"? I thought for a minute and answered him "I missed him so bad I really never wondered if it was the imprinting thing I just missed him I love him, with all my heart".

"But most people start to heal, start to get over a loved one after so long and you were gone two years and you never got over Jake the love was still strong and binding".

I looked at him in thought.

"What you felt was the pull of the bond between you and Jake and you had the easy part.

"Easy part"? I said in shock it didn't feel that easy to me I though.

"Yes, think about that for a minute Jake imprinted on you if you want to know what imprinting is I'll tell you but you won't like it"? He said as he bowed his head and then looked back up at me and continued,

"It's like when you see her everything changes, its not gravity holding you to the planet , its her nothing else matters, you would do anything, be anything for her, in this case it was you Bella, the pain of your loss was unspeakable for Jacob, he spiraled out of control",

I stood there listening to him with tears pooling in my eyes as they fell down my face.

He continued, "he would be agitated when he couldn't find you, hardly ever slept and when he did he would wake in the middle of the night sweat pouring off of him and screaming with nightmares, so is it powerful? You tell me", he said.

I stood there in shock looking at Billy tears still flowing down my cheek.

"I never knew, I, I never dreamed I stuttered" as I looked around the room to find something to take my mind away from the image of Jacob in so much pain and I looked back at Billy.

"I didn't know Billy if I had I never would have" I stopped I couldn't bare the thought of Jacob so distraught all because of me tear flowing more steady I couldn't finish my sentence,

"I am sorry Bella I didn't mean to be so forward about it but you did ask. Jake will be upset with me for telling you" he said.

"No its okay Billy I wanted to know thank you".

"Your welcome child" he said as he went to his room and closed his door.

I was horrified my heart broke with the thought of what I really did put Jake through he should hate me I thought but I guess that would be impossible with the imprinting I looked through the door into the living room my poor Jacob how will I ever make this up to him I thought no wonder he asks me constantly were I'm going I threw the vegetables in the pan with the roast put some water in the pan, covered it and slid it in the oven,

I ran to the living room I jumped into Jacob's arms.

"Well hello" he said with a laugh.

I clung to him my arms wrapped around his neck and legs straddling him the tears flowed.

"Bella" he said concerned, "what's wrong" he held me rubbing my back, trying to comfort me, he tried to pull me away to see my face honey he said please tell me what wrong as he rocked me back and forth.

I wouldn't let go.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong please" he begged "talk to me honey"

Without moving I told him "there is no way I will be able to make up for what I did to you Jacob, God I am so sorry and even that isn't good enough" I told him.

"Bella, Bella look at me" I loosened my grip and pulled back to look into his eyes he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What brought this on Bella"? I didn't say anything; he looked up and into the other room and sighed "Billy" he said.

"Don't blame him I wanted to know just how powerful imprinting was".

"And he told you" he said, shaking his head.

"Yes" I said and there's nothing good enough to make it up to you Jacob as I hugged him again.

"Bella look at me honey" he said again as I pulled back again he sighed "you are back you are with me you gave me a son" he smiled and looked at Ephraim "you agreed to marry me again Just don't ever leave me again and I will be the happiest man alive" he said elated.

"I don't deserve you Jacob Black and I promise I will never ever leave you again even if you want me to go forget it I'm not going anywhere I promise Jacob with my life" he smiled at me and kissed me "I love you Isabella Swan" I smiled at him "I love you Jacob Black".

We looked down at Ephraim who was no longer playing with his toys but sat next to us on the sofa and looked like he was going to cry "mommy" he said, sadly.

I moved off Jacob and said "come here sweetie" as I picked Ephraim. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Its okay sweetie" as I rocked him back and forth, "mommy's okay". Jacob reached over and stroked his cheek "its okay buddy" Jake told him, and reached over and kissed me and Ephraim on our cheeks Ephraim looked up at me and I smiled at him "you hungry sweetie"? "Hungry" he said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"You want to go to daddy so I can get you something" I asked him; he looked over at Jacob and crawled into his lap.

"Come on little guy lets get you cleaned up for dinner", Jake told him,

After cleaning him up Jake put him in his high chair and I put his dinner in front of him. Jacob sat in the chair next to him and I sat on his lap as he held me and we watched Ephraim eat he must have been hungry for he ate every bite of his dinner and when he had finished I got up and pulled him from his high chair and cleaned him up and put his pajama's on him I had him kiss daddy and grandpa good night and took him and put him to bed I covered him up and hummed to him a lullaby until he fell fast asleep.

I walked out of the bedroom I heard Jake and his dad having words.

"You shouldn't have told her dad" I heard Jacob tell his father.

"She asked me son what was suppose to say she needed to know anyway" Billy told Jacob.

They shut up as I entered the room I looked at Jacob he watched me as I turned and kissed him on the lips and I looked at Jacob in the eyes.

"I'll get your dinner my love" I told him and walked into the kitchen as they both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 THE INTRUDER

The Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Jacob and Bella

Chapter 6: The Intruder

The days passed quickly, the shop was ready to be opened and Emily was helping with the wedding again and we still hadn't come up with a name for the shop yet.

So we settled for Bella book and coffee shop.

It was the night before we were to open; Charley and Sue were helping by keeping Ephraim for us so we could everything done for the opening.

Jacob was painting the name on the window and I baked muffins and coffee cakes in the kitchen when a man walked in to the shop. He was tall and very handsome he had dark hair and a muscular build he was also very pale looking and his skin soft almost like milky glass almost alabaster and he when he spoke his voice was soft and velvety, he glided more than walked up to me as I was filling up the cases with the baked goods.

He had got to me before Jake even saw him. He softly raised my hand; his touch was very cold as he kissed while still holding my gaze.

This is your shop? Is it not, he asked,

Yes I told him.

My name is Marco, he said as Jacob ran to my side and he pushed the man away.

"Don't Ever Touch Her"! Jacob yelled, "Were Not Open! Get Out Now"! Jacob yelled again as the man backed away with his hands up in retreat. After he exited the building, Jake followed.

I looked at Jacob shocked, "what the hell was going on"; I've never seen Jacob so upset.

When Jake came into the shop, "he's gone" Jake replied still very upset.

"Are you okay honey"?

"I'm fine Jacob and what was that all about"? I asked him.

"Who was that man"?

"No one he said, just say away from him", he demanded. "He looks dangerous".

"Jacob if I'm going to run a business I can't throw everyone out that you don't like", I told him.

"Bella his not a man and he is very dangerous", he told me.

"Not a man", I said confused.

"He's like the Cullens", he said,

The Cullens were my friends, I know Jake doesn't like them but…I still didn't understand as I shook my head in confusion.

Jacob sighed, "there vampire's Bella".

"Vampire's, I said with a smirk.

"You mean like pointy teeth and casket". I laughed.

"Yes Jake but without the caskets and wooden steaks and holy water crap", he told me.

"Jacob the Cullens aren't vampires" I told him. "They walk around in the day".

"Bella that's all movie stuff and there really are vampire's, you can't kill them with wooden steaks or holy water and the sun won't kill them either. I stood looking at him in disbelief knowing Jacob wouldn't lie to me

.

"Then what kills them"? I asked.

He looked at me with concern on his face.

"Jacob", I said waiting on an answer.

He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Me", he said, and the pack.

"What are you saying Jake" as I looked at him even more confused.

"We are shape shifters and we phase into wolf's and we protect the people from the vampire's, he continued and to answer your question our teeth, our teeth are sharp enough to rip the bloodsuckers into pieces and then we burn the pieces as his face took on a new worried look.

I looked at him in horror, "you turn into wolves and kill vampire's is that what you're telling me"? I asked.

"Yes Bells".

"Then why are the Cullens still around if you kill vampire's"?

"The Cullens are different they feed on animal blood, he continued. Didn't you ever wonder why you were the only one eating when you were around them?

"I just figured they weren't hungry", I told him.

He touched my face, "my naive Bella, you always think the best of everyone".

"Why haven't you told me about this before"?

"I was going to left", he said.

I looked at him and turned and walked across the room and stood there thinking.

Jacob stood there a few minutes and walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "Are you disappointed in me my love"?

I turned to face him, "No. I love you….it just takes a little getting used to is all", I told him with a chuckle. I looked at him as my eyes grew bigger with a scared look on my face.

"What? What is it"? He said, seeing the scared look on my face.

Ephraim, I said, Jacob closed his eyes in relief.

"No, No"! He said. "Honey it's not a bad thing he'll have me he will be okay", he promised.

"Jacob you should have told me".

"Why would you have loved me any less if you knew"? He asked.

"Of coarse not".

"Ephraim will be well into his teen before he phases if he phases at all".

"You mean there's a chance he won't"?

"A chance yes but he's in the direct line of the chiefs….he stopped and I finished his sentence for him. He probably will.

"It's not a bad thing honey", he said again.

"Well I see you in your wolf form"?

"He smiled, "if you like. I'm actually pretty cute"; he said laughing as I shook my head.

"I love you Bella that will never change", he said with a worried look on his face once again.

"I will never leave you Jacob for any reason", I told him. He grabbed me a kissed me.

He looked at me, "So please don't let that bloodsucker back in here….okay"? He pleaded.

"Okay Jacob, I will try I told him.

"Do more than try Bells, I won't be here all the time and he is dangerous".

"Jake, how am I going to make him stay out of here? I'm not a wolf.

"Your right….I will have to have someone watch the place when I'm not here".

I smiled at him, "My protector". He smiled at me. Help me wrap these muffins, I asked him.

The next morning we got there early, I sat up the trays with the baked goods I made last night and started the coffee and lit the candles.

The pack placed fliers all over town with a free coffee with every pastry purchase.

I went to open the door for my first day opened.

Jake kissed me and wished me good luck and told me to have a good day. "Will you be okay by yourself"? He asked.

"I'll be fine baby, don't worry".

"Okay I got Paul out there watching the place" as he pointed across the street in the woods.

"Okay", I told him as he picked up Ephraim, tell mommy bye and will see you later.

"Bye mommy….layer, Ephraim said as Jake and I laughed.

"Bye my love and be good for daddy" as I kissed both my boys as they left.

We stayed busy all day and just before I was ready to close.

The man was back and he walked up to the counter.

"Hello Bella", he chimed. It's nice to see you again" as he softly picked up my hand again and he sniffed deeply and kissed my hand. I looked out the window to see if Paul was close.

My heart was racing with fear I felt hot and cold at the same time, if this man is truly a vampire he could drain me of all my blood in a matter of second as I keep looking out the window for Paul.

"Your not suppose to be here", I told him shaking and trying to be brave, "please leave", I demanded.

"As you wish my beautiful Bella" and with a flash Paul was at his side.

Paul grabbed him and with a discussing scowl on his face, "Outside Now"! He smiled at Paul, and looked at me.

"Bella till we meet again". "Out Now"! Paul commanded again with a growl and he was gone without a trace.

Paul chased after him but again nothing.

Paul came back in, "Are you okay Bella"? He asked. "A little shaken but I am fine….thank you".

"I don't understand how he can get away so fast", he said, confused looking out the window.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Its okay Bella will take care of you".

"What does he want from me"? I asked.

"We don't know yet", he said.

We had a real good day today. I baked again and got ready for the next day as Paul stayed with me till Jake came. I was ready when Jake got here. I took Ephraim from him and kissed him.

"Hi baby did you have a good day with daddy"? I asked him. He shook his head Yes. "I missed you today", I told him kissing his two or three times on his cheek.

"How about me", Jacob said. I laughed, "I'm sorry baby" and I kissed him. "And how was your day honey"?

"Great", he said with a smile on his face.

He looked at Paul, "What are you doing in here"? He asked.

"Protecting your wife" Paul told him. Jake frowned and looked at me…."he came back"? I shook my head yes.

"Man, he can sure disappear fast Jake", Paul told him.

"Yeah I've noticed….there's something different about him….I can't put my finger on it….but I will.

"You ready to go Bells"?

"Yeah I'm done for the day".

"Did you have a good day baby"? He asked as I locked the door.

"A very good day, I smiled at him as we got into the car and went home.

The shop had been open about a month now; we haven't seen the man who calls himself Marco at all, scents Paul chased him out.

Jake just figured he had moved on when he found out he couldn't get to me with my protectors, he just left town.

Jacob was letting me drive myself to and from the shop now. I even think he pulled the guards from watching me…. because I haven't seen them in awhile either.

I was finishing up at the shop. I ordered some more supplies and books and did some more baking for the next day. I was thinking about hiring some extra help so I could start getting home earlier, I locked the doors and was cleaning up…. when I went to the back into the kitchen to put the dishes into the dish washer to run and I would be ready to leave…. when I ran into the man again. I jumped back.

"How did you get in here"? I yelled being more mad than scared this time….which was stupid.

"I have my ways", he chanted.

"They are watching me you know", not knowing if what I said was true or not.

"It doesn't matter", he chanted again, they won't see me.

"They'll come looking for me if I'm not home soon", I told him.

He laughed as he came close to me in a flash and he grabbed me and held me close.

"Let Me Go"! I screamed. He smiled at me and placed he head next to mine and sniffed deeply into my hair, you smell good my Bella as he stroking my arm.

"Why are you with that wolf"? He asked callously.

"I love him", I told him….If it's any of your business.

"That will change", he said.

"Get away from me", I yelled and tried to pushed him away. He didn't even flinch. He looked into my eyes.

"You will come with me quietly, he chanted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you", I told him through gritted teeth.

"Amazing, he said in wonderment" as he smiled, "You are a very special woman Bella.

You block me in everyway and your blood sings to me.

"My blood doesn't sing, I snapped at him though my teeth. He laughed once again and he grabbed me and I was gone from the shop in a flash of an eye.

I could see tree's moving so fast they were blurs. We stopped at this building. I smacked and scratched to get away from him then he smacked me across my face and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7 LEFT ALONE

The character in this story belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Jacob and Bella

Chapter: 7 Left alone.

Jacob's P.O.V.

It was nine o'clock and Bella wasn't home yet, I was getting really worried.

I called her cell phone and the shop and no one answered.

I put Ephraim down and told dad to keep an eye on him, I had to check on Bella.

This wasn't like her. If she was going to be late she would have called or answered the phone when I called. Something was definitely wrong.

I ran to the woods and phased, I ran to the shop. I had Embry watching over her.

"Have you seen anything"? I asked him.

"Nope", he said. I haven't even seen Bella moving around in there.

"And you didn't think to go and see if she was okay"? I told asked him a little agitated.

"You said to watch the shop and see if anyone suspicious goes in and no one has. Damn Em use your brain I snapped at him.

I phased back and walked across the street. I tried to open the door it was locked. I peered through the window….No one was in site. I called for Bella. No one answered.

My heart began to race. "Please god let her be okay", I prayed. I walked around the side of the building and I seen Bella car. I opened the car door but there was nothing different about it.

I walked to the back door it was open…."Shit"! I yelled under my breath.

I went in carefully and very quietly and I sniffed to see if the bloodsucker was there or had been there. "Oh God No"!

I smelled him it was faint so I knew he wasn't there any more so I ran through the shop looking every where.

There were some broken dishes laying in the floor in the kitchen. I walked into the shop and looked around my heart began to beat faster, I was breathing hard. "Bella I yelled, Bella"!

Embry came running. "Jacob", he called, is everything alright?

"She gone, that bloodsucker took her", I said; "go get the pack", I yelled, "Jake I'm so sorry man I didn't see anything I promise", Embry pleaded. Go Now! I yelled.

Embry ran to the woods and phased to call the pack.

I walked out the back door and shut it behind me. Went to the woods and phased, I sniffed for his scent, it was everywhere….how is that possible….so I just tried to sniff Bella's, I picked up on her scent….I started running and it stopped at the Cullens treaty line.

The pack caught up to me.

"Have you find any trace of her yet"? Sam asked.

"Her scent stopped here, I told him.

"You think the Cullens have her"? Sam asked.

"I don't know I rather doubt it, their friends to Bella….but they may know what happened to her".

"Well let's go find out", Sam said. "No wait", I phased back to human form as Sam did the same. I picked up my cell phone from my shorts pocket and dialed Carlisle's number. "Hello", he answered.

"Carlisle it's Jake".

"Yes Jake what can I do for you"?

"I need to talk to you its important, Bella's missing". It was quiet for a moment. "Carlisle", I repeated.

"Of coarse Jake, would you like to come here"?

"Yes….please".

"Okay fine, you're more than welcome…. well be looking forward to seeing you". He said.

"Thanks" and I hung up the phone.

"Sam, you and I will talk to Carlisle".

The rest of the pack will stand behind us, well behind us, is that understood? Okay let's go.

We walked up to the Cullens house, Carlisle and Edward stood on the front porch.

"Welcome" Carlisle said. "Bella is missing what can we do to help"?

"I'm not sure yet, we followed her scent to the treaty line".

"You think we would took her"? Edward said, "why would we take Bella we love her, please tell us what you would have us do, we will help you".

I looked at him and if looks could kill he would surely be dead. "Have you seen anyone in the area someone who shouldn't be here"? I asked them.

"No, no one, only our guest", Carlisle said,

I looked at him and cocked my head, "your guest"?

"He wouldn't harm Bella", Edward said, agitated.

"Who is he"? I asked demanding an answer.

"A very old friend", Carlisle said.

"Can we talk to him"?

"Marco", Carlisle called,

"Marco"! I yelled looking at Sam then back to Carlisle.

"Yes have you heard of him"? I said very callously.

Marco walked out on the porch, he smiled. "So we meet again wolf", Sam growled as I put my hand on his arm to quit him.

"Where is she"? I demanded growling through my teeth,

"Who"? He asked with a smirk.

"You know who I'm talking about Marco where she is! I demanded.

"Ah Bella, she is a beautiful woman my friend you are a very lucky man….wolf". He laughed.

"Marco you know Bella"? Carlisle asked.

He turned to Carlisle; "yes I met her at the coffee shop in town". Edward looked at him and then at me. He knows something I thought to myself.

"Why were you at the coffee shop"? Carlisle asked.

Marco looked at Edward. "We know why we Edward don't", he said with another smirk.

Edward looked at him. "What did you do with her Marco"? He looked at him angrily.

"Who me….I did nothing", with a smile, and then he was gone.

"How does he do that"? I asked.

"He is very old. He's been around for a very long time. It's one of his talents, Carlisle said.

"What did he mean when he said we know why? Edward"?

Edward looked at me and sighed. "Bella blood sings to some vampire's certain human's have special blood, Bella is one of them".

"So she sings to you Edward"? He poised his head, "yes", he said.

"But you never acted on it, why"? I asked him.

"She is with you; I would never do that to her….or you".

"Do you know where he took her"?

"Yes and no", he said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"? I asked agitated.

"Alice seen a room but not where but the room is small with shackles on the wall and on the floor and the walls are red and only a candle lights the room and that's all she seen".

"We will canvas around the house and the area on this side of the treaty line", Carlisle said "if we find anything we will call".

"Thanks Carlisle".

"Jacob please be very careful, he is very fast", Carlisle warned.

"If I catch him he will be dead", I told him, sinisterly.

"We turned and ran to the woods and phase to wolf form.

"Spread out search out his scent or Bella's; let us know if you find anything". And we were off.

Bella P.O.V.

When I came to I looked around the room, I was in a small dark room, and I moved my hands they were chained to the wall.

Oh god where am I? I thought back as my mind flickered back to the shop and the man and how fast he moved and then he hit me, and then darkness.

"Jacob" help me I cried. I jerked at my hands trying to free them with no luck. "HELP SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE"! I screamed, please I cried, Jacob! Please I cried again.

The door flew open and I jumped from the sound of the door slamming against the wall from him opening so fast and furiously.

The man stood there the same man from the shop there was light behind him which made him look more sinister standing there in the shadows.

"Hello my dear Bella".

"Let me go please", I begged.

"I can't do that beautiful".

"Why...? I cried."Please just let me go", I yelled. "Jacob will find me and I feel for you when he does find me".

"I fear you may be right", he claimed, "they are hunting for you".

"Just let me go you can get away they can't kill you if your gone", I pleaded and he laughed.

"They won't kill me my beautiful Bella", as he licked my lips.

"Mmm, you taste amazing. My stomach churned from his hard lip and cold wet tongue.

"Please" I begged again.

"I want you for my own, I'll turn you and you will live for eternity with me".

My heart was beating hard and fast with fear.

"Unlike Edward I take what I want", he said with a grin.

"Edward", I said confused'

"Yes you do know he is in love with you don't you"?

"The Cullens are my friends".

"Really mine as well"; he bragged, I looked at him in horror.

"Please" I begged "I don't want to be a vampire".

"None of us did my dear", he said and I cried tears streaming down my face.

"LET ME GO"! I screamed, "JACOB"….! I screamed again.

"He can't hear you my dear".

"Please, Please" I cried, he walked up to me again, I tried to pull away from him but he held me firm, he sniffed me again, "mmm", he moaned.

"It takes a lot to not drink you dry right here", he laughed, "but then I would have you by my side", he laughed again.

Please Jacob find me please hear me, as the tears rolled down my check. He backed away from me and laughed again.

"After I kill your wolf you and I will go away from here, no one here will ever see you again".

"YOU LEAVE JACOB ALONE"! I screamed, "JACOB" I screamed again till I was almost horse, he grabbed me by the throat, "I can't wait to see him rip you to pieces", I told him, he looked at me like he was thinking that maybe Jake could do it and then he let out a huge laugh and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

" Jacob", I cried.


	8. Chapter 8 MY HERO

This is the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it…thanks and leave a comment to let me know if you did like it…huggs

The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Jacob and Bella

Chapter: 8 My Hero

Jacob's P.O.V.

I heard one of the guys yell "I got his scent".

"Where are you"? I yelled.

"The north side of the reservation Turtle Creek Point", we all ran to where Paul said he picked up his scent, I sniffed.

"Where does it lead"? I asked him.

"Down there that old fisherman's shack".

"Okay it's almost dawn, stay alert"; we edged downward and surrounded the shack.

Stop and listen I told everyone. Everyone got quiet. I hear her, I told them. Be careful.

We pushed the door opened and I edged in as the others followed.

The smell hit me and burnt my nose. Then something hit me and I flew down the hall and I hit the wall and slid down to the floor, I jumped up looking around I didn't sense or see anything.

I looked at the pack, "what was that"? I asked them. "We didn't see: Sam said. "What ever he is he is fast", as the pack growled.

Then he appeared the pack dove for him but he was to fast. I ran to one of the doors and slammed into it as it gave way to my strength.

"JACOB"! Bella screamed. I stood in front of Bella as the vampire known as Marco stood across the room.

"I'm going to kill you wolf and take your woman for my own, he said. I growled and I jumped aiming for his throat. He moved and smacked me up side of my head. I slammed into the wall.

The pack went after him as well as he dance all over the small room they all missed again. The next thing I knew he had Bella out of her chains and held her up by her throat in front of him. He did all of this in a split second.

"Back down" I yelled at the pack and they all backed down and stood around growling and pacing the floor. He laughed and smelled Bella's head. "Mmm", he moaned "she smells so good Jacob". I phased to human form.

"LEAVE HER ALONE"! I screamed.

"She's mine Jacob".

"NO SHE NOT GET AWAY FROM HER"! I screamed again. He looked at me and laughed and leaned down and bit her.

"NO"! I screamed as he bolted to the door in a blur but he stopped abruptly as Edward had him, he ripped his head off with one swift swipe with his teeth and Marco fell to the floor in two pieces.

Bella fell to the floor as well, screaming "it's burning".

"Bella", I screamed and ran to her side. "Bella honey, I bent down and held her in my arms as the tears fell down my face. Edward ran over to me and touched my shoulders.

I can help her, he said in his velvety voice. I looked up at him. I have to hurry Jacob. I looked down at Bella as she was screaming in pain and handed her to him. He sank his teeth into the same holes that Marco made and sucked out the venom.

Carlisle walked in and stooped down next to Edward and was talking to him, I couldn't understand what he was saying, I heard Sam till the pack to burn the pieces.

"What's he doing"? I yelled at Carlisle.

"He is saving her Jacob". And he turned his attention back to Edward.

Edward, he said. He shook him.

Edward, Carlisle yelled.

Edward dropped her and fell back away from Bella as she lay unconscious and Carlisle took over.

He opened his bag and started an I.V. of blood to replace that that Edward drank.

When he finished he look at me.

Take her home and I will meet you there, Carlisle said.

He went to Edward to care for him.

I picked up Bella and carried her home. I laid her on the sofa, I (didn't want to put her on the bed with Ephraim asleep,) I hung the blood bag on the lamp.

I bent down in front of her and kissed her on the forehead. "Bella", I whispered. Come back to me my love, I held on to her hand and kissed her knuckles and prayed that she would be okay as the tears flowed down my face. I can't loose you again my Bella, Please come back to me.

Billy rolled into the room. "Is she going to be okay son"? He asked. "I don't know dad, Carlisle is on his way". "Have faith my son, she is a strong woman", he said. And patted me on the back. "I will be in with my room if you need me", he said.

"Thanks dad", I told him as Billy rolled away.

"I won't leave your side Bella, I'm right here honey". And I kissed her forehead.

Carlisle walked in with the pack. He walked over to Bella and I moved out of the way. I waited for Carlisle to finish what he was doing. Carlisle looked over to me.

"She'll be just fine Jacob. I am so sorry, if I knew I would have never let him in town", he said.

"Not now Carlisle". I walked up to Bella and sat on the sofa next to her and held her hand.

"I'll be back in an hour to remove the I.V.", Carlisle said and left.

Were out of here too Jake, well check on Bella in the morning, Sam said. I nodded my head in response and they left. I sat there with Bella's hand to my lips starring at her. I almost lost her I keep thinking. My god, how would I live without my Bell as the tears ran down my cheek and rested on her hand. "I love you baby", I said to her not knowing if she could hear me or not.

Embry and Quill came in "everyone went home but we thought we would stick around incase were needed". I didn't say anything, okay Jake will be outside if you need us.

I didn't take my eyes off of Bella. A little while later I heard Ephraim calling me but I didn't move, I will not leave Bella. Then I heard dad go to the door and yell at Em and Quill,

Go get Ephraim and keep him company till Jake can handle him, He told them.

Sure Billy as they went and got him and took him out the back way so he didn't see his mother on the sofa.

I sat there next to her waiting for her to wake up. Bells honey wake up, can you hear me, please wake up as the tears still ran down my face. I kissed her hand again. Bella please come back to me baby and her eyes flickered. Honey I said.

Bella's P.O.V.

I could hear Jacob like he was far away calling to me. He was getting closer. "Bells come back to me baby", I heard him say. I tried to open my eyes. "Honey", he said. I tried again. My eyes starred into Jacobs tear stained face.

"Baby", he said.

"Jacob".

"I'm here honey", he cried with tears streaming down his face.

"I knew you would come", I cried. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"You bet your ass. No bloodsucker will ever steal my woman", he said.

I looked at my arm and followed the tube up to the lamp, "what is that"? I asked Jake.

"You lost some blood honey, Carlisle putting it back. He'll be back in a little while to take out the I.V.". I touched my neck, "Ouch", I cried.

"Don't touch it baby". I looked up at Jake. "He bit me"? I asked.

"Yes, but your fine now"

.

"How am I alive"? I asked him.

"Edward", he said.

"Edward"? I said surprised.

"Yeah he kind of saved you", he chuckled, and "he saved my life"? I said surprised.

"He sucked the venom out of you", I looked at him in horror. "Your okay now honey".

Jacob took his hand and covered his face then wiped the tears from his face. I reached up and touched the side of his face as he grabbed my hand and held it there.

"I'm alright baby", I told him. He smiled at me, as we starred into one another's eyes.

"You're a beautiful wolf", I told him. He chuckled and said "I'm glad you approve", he smiled at me. Who's the black one? I asked.

Sam, he said.

"He's huge" I said.

"Are you trying to get my mind off things"? He asked me.

"Yeah", I chuckled as Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling"?

"A little tired".

"That is to be expected". "I'll take the I.V. out now and I want you to get some rest to regain your strength".

"Excuse me Jacob", he said, as Jake moved out of the way and Carlisle took out the I.V. and put a band aid on my arm and pitching the I.V. bag into his bag. He checked my pulse and shook his head up and down looking at Jacob.

"You will be just fine Bella, just rest" he said. He got up to leave.

"Carlisle", I called. He turned around to face me.

"Yes Bella".

"Tell Edward thanks for me," I said. He smiled at me.

"I will Bella, get some rest". And he left.

Jacob walked over to me and picked me up.

"What are you doing"? I asked him.

"Putting your to bed. He carried me to our room and laid me on the bed and he covered me up. He put his hand on the side of my face kissed my forehead and told me to get some sleep.

I grabbed his hand.

Lay with me for awhile? I asked.

"Okay honey". He laid down next to me and put me on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around me as he squeezed me a little and I squeezed him back and he kissed my forehead again and said, go to sleep baby and I dosed off.

When I woke up it was getting dark outside.

Jacob wasn't beside me. I sat up and I felt a little dizzy. I put my feet on the floor and sat there a minute I stood up and grabbed the dresser Whoa; I said almost falling back on the bed.

I stood there for a minute till I got my bearings and I walked to the door I opened it and walked down the hall to the living room. Jake jumped up.

"What are you doing up"? He asked.

I don't want to lie in bed any more, I whined. He helped me to the sofa and held on to me till I sat down and then joined me.

"How are you feeling honey"?

"A little weak but I'm okay", I smiled of him.

"Mommy", Ephraim yelled.

"Hi sweetie", I picked him up, and hugged him.

"Mommy boos, boo" he pointed to my neck.

"Yeah mommy got a boo, boo". I smiled at him and hugged him, "I missed you sweetheart", "and I haven't seen you in two days".

I played with him for a little while and he started yawning. "Oh my goodness such a big yawn".

"Okay little man time for bed", Jake said. "come on". I kissed him as Jacob took him to bed. He came back and sat down beside me and put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I looked up at him. "You okay honey"?

"I'm fine now".

"I was worried about you earlier", he said.

"I'm sorry Jacob I seem to be doing nothing but hurting you".

"Hey what happened to you last night wasn't your fault, I was supposed to be watching you and I messed up I let him get to you".

"It wasn't your fault either Jake, you can't protect me 24-7", I told him. What happened happen I'm just glad you got there when you did. I should have been more careful".

"I want to put someone in the shop to help you", he said.

"Funny you said that, I was thinking about hiring someone to help me so I could get out of there sooner", I chuckled.

"That's great honey, then that's what will do", he said.

A couple of weeks went by. Jake stayed with me all the time…. even at the shop…. he wanted to make sure I was alright so…. he helped me a lot at the shop…. of coarse I had to deal with the ladies always flirting with him… but I know he loves me and when they did flirt he would look over his shoulder and wink at me and smile…. I would just shake my head and smile back.

He asked Quill and Embry if one of them wanted to make some extra money and they were all over that idea…. they fought trying to say that one needed more than the other so…. I solved that problem real fast…. I hired both of them…. their really a big help. It turned out Quill was really good in the kitchen. Embry works out in front making coffee and being cashier, he's really good at pushing the food on people especially the ladies…. he's a big flirt. The business picked up immensely, Quill and I bake constantly to keep up with demand plus for the next day.

But the main thing is that I felt safe and Jacob was at ease, I take Ephraim with me to work a lot as well, I set up a little play area for him to play and some days Jake would take him to work on cars. It was cute to watch Jake trying to teach him about cars. My boys.

Alice and Edward stopped by one day. "Bella" Alice squealed, and ran up to give me a hug. "How are you Alice"?

"I'm great, how about you how are you doing"?

"I'm great as well", I told her.

"But we don't see you any more", she whined.

"I'm kind of been a little busy Alice with the shop and Ephraim", I looked over to him and smiled and my spare time I spend with Jacob you know", I told her.

"Yeah I understand. I guess I'll have to come here to see you from now on", she said.

"Yeah we can sit and have coffee and talk". I told her.

"Well you can drink coffee", she laughed.

"Oh yeah", I giggled.

"Well we won't keep you I just want to make sure you were okay".

"Thanks Alice I am fine".

"Okay talk to you later", she said as she started to leave.

"Bye Alice", Edward never said one word the whole time they were there, so I called him before he walked out of the shop.

"Edward", I called.

He turned and looked back at me, "yes Bella".

"Thank you, for what your did for me", I smiled at him.

"Your welcome Bella", he smiled back, and he turned and left with Alice.

When I turned around I almost tripped over Embry, "Oh", I cried. He smiled at me, I smiled at him and patted him and the cheek, knowing he was watching out for me. "Thanks Embry".

"For what", he said.

"For watching out for me", I said.

He smiled "no problem Bells", he said as I went into the kitchen.

Charley and Sue came in a lot for coffee, I was glad to see them. I didn't have a lot of time to see Charley and I was glad he came in a lot. Besides he played a lot with Ephraim, Ephraim loved his grandpa, both of them. I make sure Charley get to spend time with him as well.

Jacob and I did get married finally. Charley kept Ephraim for that weekend and Jacob and I spent the weekend in that log cabin I mentioned at the beginning of this story. We decided not to live there though, we decided to stay with Billy, which he was happy about. But we did finally get Ephraim his own room and monitor and all.

Jake and I had another child, a son and even with getting woke up in the middle of the night a lot, Jacob didn't seem to mind at all. Most of the times he would tell me to go back to sleep that he would get him. Watching Jacob with his sons amazes me he is the perfect father he loves being with them any time of day or night we called our second son Charles William after his grandpa's they were both elated.

We are happy Jacob loves his family as I do. He shows us love all the time and he loves his sons. He's never been one to hide his affection especially to me no matter where were at. I just think he wants to let other guys know that I'm taking and I'm his, which is fine with me, I am his and he is mine. Jacob and I will be together till the end of our days and that's okay by me as well.

THE END.


	9. Chapter 9 JACOB AND BELLA OUTTAKE

OUT TAKE

JACOB AND BELLA

I woke up with the sun shining in my face, when I opened my eyes I had to cover my eye's which was a surprise considering the sun never shine's here in Washington, it's under constant cloud cover normally. So it must going to be a great day.

Well until it hit me, my stomach started rumbling and moving its way up, I tried to swallow hard, the salve in my mouth was building, I swallowed again, oh shit not again I thought to myself as I tried to get up and Jacobs strong arms around me and I couldn't move. Jacob move hurry, he raised his arms as I bolted to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet for the fifth time this week.

Jacob followed me and held my hair back, "babies are you okay?" He asked, "I'm fine Jacob,"

"This is the fifth time this week, maybe you should see a doctor or something," Jacob told me.

"I have an appointment this morning" as I looked into Jacobs eyes as he wiped my face with a cold fresh wash cloth. I sat between his legs and leaned my head against his leg and he stroked my hair with his hands, "I'm glad honey, I was really worried about you," I stood up and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, don't worry honey its probably just some old flew or something, I jumped up off Jake's knee and brushed my teeth and went to lay on our bed again.

Jacob walked up to me and stooped down next to the bed where I laid and kissed me, he crossed his arms on the bed and set his chin on his arms as he sat there staring into my eyes, I reached over and stroked his hair and smiled at him, "I love you so much Bella," he told me as he reached over and kissed me again more passionately, he looked at me again and told me, "I got to go to work, will you be alright?"

"I will be fine luv don't worry."

"But I do worry there's nothing you can do about that, I love you and I worry, sorry," he chuckled, "I'll call you later to find out what the doctor says," he said.

"Okay baby, have a good day at work sweetie," as he walked at the door.

I laid there for awhile thinking I hated being sick, it's probably something I ate or some stomach thing, I hope… I finally got up and grabbed a pant suit I had decided I was going to wear for my office visit and slipped into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, the water felt good as it ran down my hair and down my back almost like a message.

When I had finished I got out of the shower and went to stand at the mirror and looked at my self, oh god; you look awe full, I opened the medicine cabinet and reached for my birth control pills to take for the day…I paused and stared at them, it couldn't be…I paused again, could it...? I thought, I smiled at myself in the mirror, and replaced them back into the cabinet, If I'm not then I can always take it later.

After my doctors visit I walked out of the building and looked up at the sky and smiled, this day has turned out to be a wonderful day, I'm Going to Have Jake's Baby! I screamed in my head, so excited. And Jake is going to be so happy, That's all he talks about is after we get married he wants to start to have a family right away, he wants a son, hell he wanted a whole baseball team and I put a stop to that really fast. One or two was my limit, well maybe three, I giggle.

I got into the car and stopped by the store, I wanted to make Jake his favorite dinner to night to celebrate, I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling, I touched my belly and spoke to the baby, "Your daddy is going to be so happy when he finds out about you," I giggled again.

I got everything I needed from the store and filled my prescription for prenatal vitamins and headed home to start baking.

I made Jake his favorite Lasagna and apple pie for desert,

J.P.O.V.

When I left Bella at the house I couldn't help worrying about her she had been sick all week, I hope it's nothing serious, (mental note call Bella later and see if she's okay).

I got at the shop and Embry was there, "Where's Quill?" I asked. "He'll be here he had a ruff night, Clair's been sick," he told me, I looked at him, man what's going on Bella's been sick all week as well, I said.

"Must be something going around man, I hope I don't get it," he said. Just then Quill walked in.

"How's Clair?" I asked him.

"She was up all night puking her guts out man, her mom's taking her to the doctor today," he said.

"Yeah I was just telling Em that Bella's been sick all week as well and she's going to the doctor today as well."

"I don't know man something's going around." As we got to work.

It was late afternoon when we heard it, the howl screeched out of the woods as the boys and I stared at each other and closed down shop and cut out to the woods and phased.

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"Vampire," Sam cried out, "But we got him."_

_"Look around make sure there aren't any stragglers, who's with you?"_

_There was a pause…..Then he answered, "Leah," he said._

_I sighed…"Sam man."I cried._

_"I know but we had to talk, we had to get this out in the open, I'm tired of seeing her hurt so bad."_

_"Well did you get it worked out?" I asked._

_"No," he said aggravated._

_"Where is she now?" I asked him._

_"I don't know, when she heard you phase she cut out."_

_"This is got to stop, she's messing with the Pack, but the hell if I know what to do, so anyway check the area and make sure to burn the pieces I'm going home."_

_"Okay Jake, have a good night,"_

_"Thanks man you too." _

I don't know what to do about Leah, hell one minute she's whining and crying about Sam and the next she's trying to tell me she's in love with me, Bella about had a heart attack over that one, _She better leave her hands off of you, _she screamed, with her hand on her hip, she is cute when she gets mad, all I could do is laugh. Oh shit Bella I was supposed to call her, I reached for my cell phone when it rang, I flipped it open, the Clearwater's flashed across the screen, I answered.

"Hello."

"_Jake man you better get over here."_

"What's going on Seth?"

"Leah's going nuts man she's destroying mom's house, Come Now! Please."

"I'm on my way." I told him, man this is nuts why does she have to be so evil, I thought to myself. I headed to the Clearwater's and knocked on their door.

Seth opened the door.

"Hey Jake," come on in, he stepped out of the way and I walked in, the house was shamble, I shook my head, "Where is she?" I asked.

"She just cut out man she took two bottles of some shit she was drinking, man I love her and all but she loosing it like she's crazy or something Jake, I'm really worried about her, thank god mom wasn't here."

"Come on Seth I'll help you clean up." We cleaned up and I left on the search for Leah, I knew she liked the beach and that's where I had found her the few time's I've had to talk to her before, but I was done this was it I have had enough, she either listens to me or I'll have to tell her she has to leave. She has been messing with the Pack's heads to distraction and I have had enough, it ends here tonight.

I walk to the beach and sure enough there she sat half dressed, just her shorts and nothing else, breast hanging all out and shit, man she has lost it. I walked over to her and picked up her shirt and through it at her.

"Put it on, I demanded in my Alpha voice she put it on but never buttoned it.

"Leah what's going on now?"

"Go away Jake," she said hatefully.

"No Leah I won't, this is getting out of hand and we have to settle this here and now, one way or the other this ends tonight," I told her.

"What are you talking about Jake?" she looked at me with blood shot eyes and deep dark circles under her eyes.

"Look, Leah I know your hurting but this is going to far your disrupting the Pack, we can't do our job if were having to listen to your disgusting monologue all the damn time. Your driving the Pack crazy, and what the deal with destroying your mom's house?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I felt like hitting something after Sam and I talked and instead of hitting someone, I hit things," she said.

"Thing's your mom's furniture,"

"Better that than Seth," she said nonchalantly.

"Seth….you almost hit Seth, your little brother, don't you see there's a problem here if you almost hit your own brother Leah."

"I can't help what I feel Jake," she began to cry and took a swig of the alcohol she had with her, "Sam threw me over and then you did the same thing, So why don't you go back to your little woman and leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed.

"Leah you know how the imprinting works it not anything new to you, and you never had me to start with, you know I love Bella and you know were getting married in a month, you've known this as long as you've known me how I feel about Bella, So why all of a sudden is it that your in love with me, I think your just lonely but you'll never find anyone with the attitude you have now, you need to straighten up and push all this out of your mind and find someone that deserves you Leah."

"You deserve me Jake," she leaned over to me and kissed me,"

"Stop it Leah." I told her.

"Okay fine go Jake leave me alone run back to your wife and leave me alone."

"Leah I told you that this ends now and that's what I meant, if you don't stop this craziness I'm sending you to the Makah reservation to stay with your aunt until you are better.

She looked at me in fear, "You can't do that!" she yelled.

"I can and I will, this is getting out of hand Leah, it stops now!" I yelled through my teeth.

She stared off into the sunset and didn't say a word.

"I've got to get home to Bella, she's been sick, Leah," I said trying to get her attention. She turned her head and looked at me with a sad look on her face, I really felt sorry for her but this had to stop, I laid my hand on her face, "I meant what I said Leah," I told her.

I started to walk off when she called me. "Jake."

"What is it Leah?"

"Will you at least have one drink with me before you go….please?" She said so pitiful, I sighed and held out my hand for her to hand me the bottle, she handed me the one by her feet with a grin, I shook my head and took a big swig of what I thought was Rum.

"Whoo! I coughed out, what the shit, where did you get this shit? Mexico, that's stronger than shit."

She giggled and said, "It's good isn't it, I add a little of this and that to it to make it stronger, with our wolf abilities it takes to much to cop a buzz so I add a little something to it to spice it up a bit, Go on Jake hit it again,"

My dumb ass hits it again, and then I start seeing double I fall over on Leah as she holds me up and laughs.

"What's the matter Jake can't hold your liquor," she laughed.

The next thing I know is I'm laid out flat on the rock and I look up and someone is rocking on me, I can't get my head clear, "Bella," I call out, "Yes my love, do you like this?"

"God yes," I moaned, Oh MY God Baby I'm close," as I start pumping into her, I grab her hips and dig my fingers into her hip and push myself into her harder as she screams "Yes Jake, Yes!: I reach up and nibbled on her breast, "Oh Baby, that feels so good," as she pushes me back down and kisses me passionately, "Oh God Baby I'm Coming…..Ahhhhhh," I screamed, and laid back breathing hard, Bella I whispered.

"Bella's ass," Leah say's climbing off of me and getting dressed, "I bet she doesn't fuck you like that," she said as she stumbled down the beach.

I tried to sit up and clear my head but I couldn't I laid back down and stared at the sky and then darkness over took me.

The next thing I remember is someone calling my name, "Jake, Jake, wake up man, what the hell are you doing," Sam said.

I tried to open my eyes, it took a few times but finally got them opened. "Sam" I said,

"Yeah it's me what are you doing out here? And why are you naked?" he asked.

I looked at myself, trying to get myself focused. "I don't know man," as I fell off the rock and tried to get up with no luck.

"Come on man lets get you home," he got me dressed and threw me over his shoulders after trying to get me to walk with no luck and carried me home, he walked into the house which was quiet and yelled for Bella, Billy but no one answered, so he carried me into my room and threw me on the bed. That's all I remember until I woke the next morning.

When I woke up I sat up fast I looked over and Bella wasn't there, "Bella," I cried out, "Ohhh," I held my head, who hit me I thought. I slowly threw my feet over the side of the bed and sat there a minute, man what the fuck happened to me last night, I tried to remember, it was coming to me slowly, Bella and I having sex on the beach…..No…..wait….it started coming back to me…..LEAH! that little bitch…Okay I started thinking Bella will understand she knows how Leah's been lately I'll just explain what she did….thinking again, what did she do? She must have drugged one of the bottles she had to have….wait she said she added something to them to so it would have a better affect to them with us having all that restraint against liquor…. She did drug me, she's used to drinking that shit where I'm not it hit me harder than it would her, fuck, fuck. I'm fucked…..

Part 2 of the OUT TAKE

I walked out of the bedroom and Billy was in the kitchen.

"Hard night son?" he said with a little laugh.

"You have no idea," I told him.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, I thought she was in there with you," he said.

"No she wasn't," I said getting a little worried, "She's been sick where would she go?"

"I've been up sense five a.m. she hadn't come out of your room," he said. I ran back into my room and looked around the room, I opened her drawers and her stuff was gone and ran to the closet opened it again her stuff was gone…."Bella," I cried. I ran back to the kitchen and told dad.

"Her stuff is gone, her clothes everything of hers is gone, why would she leave me dad?"

"Did you do anything son to make her leave?"

"No, at least nothing she could possibly know about,"

"What have you done son?"

"Nothing I swear, I went down to the beach to talk to Leah, she's been acting up again, she drugged me pops I didn't know what I was doing and she took advantage of me, but she would have known that, it just happened last night."

"Are you sure about that son?"

"No, but she wouldn't leave me without talking about it first, so I could explain, would she?"

"I don't know son. If she was hurt really bad, you know how she runs from her problems. I wish I could help you son, but I really don't know why she left. Call Charley maybe she's there," He told me.

"Yeah, that's probably where she's at," I picked up the phone and dialed Charley.

_"Hello," _

"Charley its Jake, is Bella there with you?"

_"No, I haven't seen her in a couple of days, is everything alright over there Jake?"_

"Yeah, she must have got up early and went to see one of her friends. If she calls you will you have her call me, I'm kind of worried about her. She hasn't been feeling to well and I just want to make sure she's okay.

_"Not feeling well?"_

"Yeah there's bug going around or something, she went to the doctor yesterday but I haven't talked to her sense. I know Clair has the same thing, but I want to make sure she okay, so will you have her call me if you hear from her please?"

_"Jake it doesn't sound like that's something Bella would do, I mean not talking to you after a doctors appointment and then taking off before you get up, what aren't you telling me Jacob Black?"_

"Charley I swear we are fine as far as I know, she must have had something important to take care of." I sighed.

_"Okay Jake if I hear from her I'll have her call you but if there's something wrong I want to hear about it, you got that son?"_

"Yes sir, you'll be the first to know, thanks Charley," and I hung up.

"Charley giving you a ruff time son?" he laughed. "Yeah, no big deal Look, I got to run to Sam's I need to talk to him about this, I'll talk to you later, if you hear from Bella call me on my cell okay?"

"I will son and I think I'll run to Charley's and tell him what's going on so he wont come out here and shoot you," he laughed. "Thanks pops."

I showed up at Sam's and as I walked in he looked at me angrily, "What," I said. "We need to talk Sam" "Yes I think we do Jake" "Look, last night I went down to talk to Leah, she was having one of her fits after talking to you I might add and she was drinking on the beach when I got there, we talked and she was crying and she wanted me to have a drink with her, but she spiked one of the bottles I took two drinks out of the bottle and I don't remember anything after that, you have to believe me Sam."

Sam looked at me, "She spiked one of the bottles," he said disbelievingly.

"Yes she drugged me Sam, you know how she's been saying she's in love with me, well she drugged me and fucked my brains out and left me lying on the beach and that's when you found me."

Sam sighed, actually that does sound like Leah lately. Come on let's go to the beach where I found you," we walked to the beach and sure enough the bottles still laid there, Sam picked up one of the bottles, "Smells like Rum to me," he said, then he picked up the other one and sniffed it, "Whoo!" He yelled, as he looked at me, "Your right Jake she did drug you I can smell it."

We carried the bottles back to his place as I explained that Bella left and took everything she had with her, I told him I didn't think it was because of what Leah had done that surely she would have talk to me first but he thought the same way dad did.

"If Leah caused Bella to leave me she will pay," I told Sam, "Get the Pack here Sam where having a meeting." Sam got on the phone and called the Pack and told them all to get to his house now.

As they all filed into Sam's including Leah who had a smirk on her face as she walked by me, and I growled at her.

"Leah Front and Center Now!" I said in my Alpha voice. She jumped up and stood in front of the Pack.

"I'm only going to ask this of you once and don't make me use my Alpha command to make you tell the truth," I demanded. "Last night on the beach…did you drug me?"

She paused and looked at me and smiled, "You drank with me Jake, do you really want me to say what we did on the beach lover," she said, I lowered my head and shook it, my anger was rising.

"LEAH! Answer the question," I demanded.

"Yes!" she yelled, "Do you think I could have got you to fuck me if I hadn't," she said loudly. As the Pack inhaled deeply in disbelief.

And each one of the Pack chimed in with there disapproval of what Leah had done, they were dogging her bad as me and Sam stood there watching it unfold. All but Paul who sat and listened to everyone yelling at her, then Paul stood up and yelled. "SHUT UP!" everyone got quiet and looked at Paul.

"Look, what Leah did was uncalled for I agree but she doesn't deserve all of you yelling at her, she has been through a ruff time and I'm not saying that she had the right to do what she did but it's up to Jake to dough out the punishment not all of you, So Shut the Hell Up! Let Jake do what he has to do." And he sat down and the Pack was quiet.

I stood there looking at Paul….then at Leah, "Do you know what you have done Leah?" really not asking a question, "You have destroyed my life, I can't find Bella, I don't know where she is. Last night Sam found me and took me home, he said that Bella wasn't there when he took me home and this morning when I got up she still wasn't there, I've got dad talking to Charley and calling around town to see where she is, but so far there is no sign of her, If she knows about what happened last night I have probably lost her for good, do you know what that means Leah?" again not really asking her a direct question. "She is my imprint if she leaves me and leaves town do you know what that will do to her as well as me?" she looked at me with a worried look, "You have destroyed me Leah, if that was your intention than you have done your job."

"Jake I never" "SHUT UP LEAH!" she lowered her head, and began to cry.

I stood there for a minute trying to think of a way to punish her, but with how I felt there was no punishment good enough for what she had done.

"Can I say something," we heard a voice speak softly from the hall way as we all looked up and saw Emily standing in the hall. Sam spoke up "Emily your not supposed to be in here during meeting," he said, I know Sam but it's hard not to hear what you all are saying when your yelling and I have an Idea," she said.

"Come in Emily," I told her. "What is it you would like to say?" I asked her.

"Thanks Jake," she turned to look at Leah who was still crying, "Leah has been through a lot I agree with Paul and I also agree that she had no right doing what she did to you Jake," she turned to look at me, "I suggest you send her to my mother's on the Makah Reservation for a year, maybe she can get over all the pain and hurt she has felt these few years, and maybe she can be the sweet young woman that I remember as a child. That's all I wanted to say," she said. Sam pulled Emily to him and kissed her head and held her close to him.

Leah stood and looked at Emily like she could kill her, but didn't open her mouth.

I stood there thinking and this is all she gets for destroying me, my Bella is gone the love of my life and I stood there like a pansy ass and a tear ran down my face in front of my Pack. I swallowed hard, and wiped the tears away and straightened my back up and became the Alpha once more. I looked at Leah.

"Leah honestly I don't feel that is good enough punishment for you but if you can get back to your old self again at least one person will survive this, So as Alpha of this Pack I give you a Alpha Command to go to the Makah Reservation and live with Emily's mother for one year and Insist you work on getting better because we will meet again in one years time and I will see for myself if this has worked if it hasn't then you will be ordered to leave here for good never to return is that understood?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said through her teeth.

"Good, go pack your things and be gone before sunset," I commanded. Leah ran out of the house as fast as she could and Paul on her tail.

"What's up with Paul and Leah?" I asked Sam. "You got me," he shrugged.

The Pack joined in to help me find Bella they checked all her friends to see if they knew where she was and checked out all the places that she hung out like library and bookstores, ect. But came up with nothing I even went to the Cullens and they didn't even know anything at all. Even Alice couldn't see her.

After a week had passed Charley came to me and said he received a note with Seattle's post mark but it said she was on the road and sent it to Charley to let him know she was okay and that she couldn't take it any more and had to get away and that she would let him know where she had settled, which gave me a little hope maybe I could go there and find out what this was all about. I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands and Charley walked up to me and patted me on the back, "Well find her son," were his only words as he left me…

As time went on there was still no word from Bella, Charley put out a APB on her to cover all of the United States, but still nothing, I was sleeping and only ate very little, I misses Bella so much I could hardly stand it I through myself into my work but still I ached all over I cried myself to sleep night after night and prayed that she would come home even if it wasn't to me at least to be in Forks so I would know she would be okay, I was literally falling apart. I would lash out at people for no reason and then have to apologize for being an ass so I pretty much stayed away from people, Sam pretty much ran the Pack he was my Beta and it wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing considering he was Alpha till I took over when I was old enough.

A year had passed and it was time for Leah to come home for her evaluation, So I crawl out from one of my cars I was working on and meet her at Sam's, I walked in and there she stood with Paul at her side, "Paul," I nodded. "Jake," he nodded back.

"Paul why are you here?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to face this alone," he said staring me in my eyes.

"Okay, I know this is none of my business but are you too seeing each other?" I asked.

"Your right it isn't any of your business, but…..yeah we are," he said with a little bit of a smirk.

I chuckled, "That good, that's really good actually, as long as you don't kill each other considering you both have tempers and are stubborn as hell," I laughed and they laughed as well. I looked at Leah.

"Leah," she looked at me, "So how did it go on the Makah Reservation?" I asked.

She lowered her head at first then raised it to look me in the eye. "It went good, I worked through a lot and did a lot of thinking and I think I'm better off, I got over a lot of feeling for Sam, I will always love him but it is over between us and I have come to realize it, he is in love with Emily and I see that now, as for you I think I threw myself at you because of the type of man you are strong and loving, I really never loved you I was trying to feel trying to feel anything, except hurt and in doing that I caused you as much pain as I felt myself and for that I am truly sorry I know that doesn't help much, but I am sorry Jake and I will do anything to make that up to you if ever I can. Paul has been wonderful to me, more than I deserve," as Paul kissed her on the side of the head and she smiled. "He has brought back to me a peace of mind and I love him dearly, I just wish I didn't have to find it the way I did by hurting you," she said with tears streaming down her face. And Paul consoling her.

I lowered my head and thought of Bella, and how much I missed her, and a tear fell from my eye. "Leah I am glad you found your piece of mind and are able to love again, welcome home, but there is one thing I must ask of you,"

"Anything," she said.

"When Bella comes back….."I paused and sighed. "If Bella comes back I must ask you to do what ever I ask of you to show Bella that you have been punished for what you have done, I don't know what it will be yet or even if you will have to do it, but still you must agree to whatever I say,"

"Jake you can't make her do that," Paul said.

"Yes he can baby, I have to atone for what I did for Bella as well," she looked at me and said "I will do whatever I can to makeup for what I have done Jake, I promise."

"Thank you Leah, Paul." And I walked away leaving them together as I went back to the shop.

I called Charley nearly every day to see if he had heard from Bella but he never had he was a stressed out as I was, well maybe not as much but damn near.

I also called her mother at least once a week, I even flew to Florida to her mothers house thinking she was covering for Bella, but at last she wasn't there either.

Charley hired a private investigator to look for her with no luck, the guy said there wasn't much chance in finding her if she wanted to stay invisible she would, but Charley insisted and I was glad because I would have done the same thing.

So I stayed miserable, I thought once of walking out in the ocean and just keep walking until I drowned just so the pain would stop but then thought who would take care of dad if I was gone.

It had been two years and 9 months to the day that My Bella had been gone, Sam was having a party and wanted me to come, I didn't want to go why ruin everyone else's fun with my bruiting, But Sam wouldn't take no for an answer. So I cleaned up and made my way to Sam's,

Everyone was happy to see me; some would ask how I was feeling some would just pat me on the back and say it will get better with time. And I sat there like a bump on log, I was getting ready to tell Sam I was going home when I heard Embry yell from outside, Bella your home, everyone ran out the door including Charley who ran past them all, as he hugged his daughter I stayed in the back of everyone and looked at the most beautiful sight I could ever lay my eyes on. And I thanked god for bring my Bella back home to me.


End file.
